Lovely Fairy Tale
by Leah Lestrange Black
Summary: Sarah Williamns e uma adolescente comum, que tem um segredo em seu passado e ele volta a tona quando e mandada a Hogwarts.


Cap. 1 - A carta

Eram 6 da tarde. Sarah vagava pelas ruas próximas de  
sua casa com seu cachorro, Merlim. Sarah Williams era uma garota de apenas  
16 anos. Alta, morena e com olhos verdes. Não se dava nem um pouco bem com  
sua madrasta, Karen e einha pouca atenção de seu pai. E ainda tinha que  
cuidar de seu irmão, Toby, de apenas 1 ano.  
Fazia 4 meses apenas que se recuperara de toda aventura que vivera por causa  
de seu irmão, e quanto mais ficava em casa, mais se recordava.  
- Vamos voltar pra casa Merlim, antes que Karen dê outro chilique.  
Sarah e seu cachorro voltaram para casa. Ao chegar em casa, Karen veio   
depressa na direção de Sarah.  
- Sarah, que bom que veio cedo. Isso mostra que você se lembra muito bem de  
seus compromissos.  
- Você fala como se eu tivesse obrigação de cuidar de Toby - Ela disse  
irritada.   
- Mas tem querida. Tem algo mais a fazer de importante para fazer?  
Sei que não, então...Toby está...  
- Já sei, está trocado e já deram banho nele...O mesmo de sempre, nunca muda! - Sarah  
disse indo para seu quarto.  
- Eu me pergunto quando isso vai acabar... - ela disse pensativa. - Bem, melhor  
eu ficar quieta...  
Sarah ouviu um barulho e olhou a janela. Havia uma coruja com um envelope preso  
Sarah se assustou.  
- Ah não! - Se levantou e bateu na janela - Sai, Xô!   
Logo, vieram mais 3 corujas. Sarah se aliviara um pouco.  
- Que estranho... - E resolveu abrir a janela. As corujas entraram, deixaram a carta  
e saíram voando - Que alívio...  
Ao abrir uma das cartas, se assustou.

"Srta. Williams  
Gostaria de lhe informar que a Srta. foi aceita na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria   
de Hogwarts.  
Pela sua idade, será transferida para o 6º ano e irá receber orientações extras  
para melhor acompanhamento.  
A lista de materiais segue anexa a esta carta.

Atenciosamente,   
Profª Minerva McGonagall - Vice Diretora de Hogwarts

Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilandus"

Sarah permaneceu olhando o papel.  
- Como irei mostrar isso a Karen? - E se afundou na cama. - Essas coisas me perseguem...  
Sarah foi ver seu irmão no quarto dos pais e adormeceu assim que eles chegaram, a 12:30.

Cap. 2 - Descobertas

Ao acordar, na manhã seguinte, Sarah pegou o envelope que recebera na noite passada e foi procurar Karen  
e seu pai.  
- Pai, Karen... - Ela disse entrando na cozinha - Preciso falar com vocês...  
- Sobre? - Karen disse desdenhando.  
- Isso! - E lhe entregou a carta.  
Karen permaneceu observando o envelope q começou a rir.  
- Querida, você acredita nisso? Tá na cara que é trote. E mesmo que fosse verdade, você não iria. Tem que   
cuidar de Toby!  
- Mas...Não é justo! Não sou sua escrava e isso não é trote! - Sarah arrancou a carta das mãos de Karen e foi  
para seu quarto irritada.  
Permaneceu parte do dia trancada em seu quarto.  
Começara a chover as 7 da noite. Sarah já estava de saco cheio de nunca poder sair. Se não chovia, tinha  
que cuidar de seu irmão.  
Sarah quase adormecia naquele começo de noite quando ouviu um estrondo na porta. Desceu correndo, e  
parou no meio da escada, boquiaberta, quando viu que era um meio - gigante   
- Q-quem é vo-você? - Ela disse gaguejando.  
- Rubeus Hagrid, guardião das chaves e do terreno da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.  
Karen e seu marido, que estavam sentados no sofá, levantaram-se de um pulo.  
- Vim buscá-la, Sarah. Você tem uma vaga na Escola, e não será essa trouxa que impedirá.  
- Do que me chamou? - Karen dizia irritada - Como ousa?  
- Trouxa, quem não é magico. Agora, Sarah, vamos? Você tem muito o que conhecer ainda.  
Sarah arregalou os olhos. Apesar do choque, estava aliviada de deixar aquele lugar, e desta vez, sem ter  
que resgatar ninguem.

Cap. 3 – Novo Mundo

Sarah caminhava com Hagrid, quando entraram num bar. Era o Caldeirão Furado, cujo as pessoas trouxas não podiam ver.  
Hagrid se sentou na mesa e fez seu pedido. Sarah o olhou apreensiva e fez o mesmo.  
- Bem, Sarah...Antes de tudo, preciso lhe explicar algumas coisas sobre nosso mundo. Na escola te ensinarão, mas é melhor te adiantar algumas coisas...  
- Ok – Sarah respondia atenta.  
- Bem...Por onde começo? Ah, já sei...Nós temos um Ministério da Magia, e nosso ministro é Cornelius Fudge. Sobre nossas leis, poderá ler em algum livro, não sei se gosta, mas tudo bem... – Hagrid sorriu e continuou – Então...Daqui a pouco, você poderá fazer compras e depositar ou retirar dinheiro no banco dos bruxos...Eu abri uma conta pra você lá. Bem, aqui tem uma pequena lista de livros que poderá ler para se informar mais. Pelo menos, explicam melhor que eu – Ele riu e entregou a garota um papel.  
- Agora...Vamos as compras! – Ele se levantou e Sarah fez o mesmo – Ah, claro...Vamos retirar seu dinheiro em Gringotts primeiro.  
Sarah não falava nasa, apenas observava em choque. Ela conheceu tudo o que podia e Hagrid lhe contou muitas coisas que a deixou fascinada, como o Quadribol, por exemplo.  
Faltavam apenas 2 dias para as aulas em Hogwarts começarem, e Sarah estava num quarto que havia alugado no Caldeirão Furado, admirando suas coisas novas.  
"Isso tudo é bom demais pra ser verdade" – pensava ela enquanto deitava em sua cama.  
Ao adormecer, sonhava com o dia que chegaria na escola para a seleção para uma das casas.  
Quando de repente, voltava a sonhar com aquele baile, aquela música...Sarah despertara num pulo.  
- Saco! Pensei que isso havia parado! E Sarah não conseguiu mais dormir. Pensava em como, depois de tanto tempo, ainda sonhava com isso...Esse baile, todos de máscara e ela, a única sem, com um magnífico vestido branco. E ele lá, com seus olhos coloridos, um verde, e um azul, vestindo um sobretudo azul brilhante de gola alta por cima da roupa. "Tão arrogante, tão cínico, mas tão lindo...Ah, o que eu to pensando...Melhor eu dormir."  
E caiu no sono.

O créspulo caiu na Cidade dos Duendes. Em seu castelo lá estava ele, rodeado pelos seus duendes horrendos, observando um cristal na ponta dos dedos.  
- Pobre Sarah – Ele comentava a observando pelo cristal – Tendo pesadelos novamente...  
Ele jogou o cristal para cima, que se estourou como bolha de sabão, e sumiu da janela.

Cap 4 – Hogwarts

Sarah acordou pela manhã se sentindo estranha. Começou a se lembrar do sonho vagamente enquanto se espreguiçava.  
- Falta só um dia... – Ela sorriu lembrando – se.  
Decidiu dar uma volta pelo Beco Diagonal e viu muitos estudantes de Hogwarts comprando seus materiais.  
Voltou ao Caldeirão Furado quando começou a escurecer.  
Sarah acordou as 8 da manhã do dia seguinte. Arrumou suas coisas e pegou um táxi até a Estação King's Cross. Levava sua coruja, que havia comprado no dia anterior, seu nome era Lyn.  
Ao chegar, observava, observava seu bilhete.  
- "Plataforma 9 ½? Isso não... – Sarah dizia olhando em volta, mas antes de completar a frase, viu entre as plataforma 9 e 10 um grupo de bruxos ruivos e um moreno óculos e uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa. Eram 15 pras 11.  
- Ah Meu Deus! – Ela comentou vendo eles atravessarem a parede – Algo me diz que é por ali...  
Sarah se aproximou nervosa. Parou de frente para a parede e fechou os olhos.  
- Seja o que Deus quiser... – Ela murmurou, e correu.  
Esperava bater com força contra a parede, mas não foi bem isso que aconteceu...Quando abriu os olhos, se viu numa plataforma onde havia uma locomotiva vermelha parada e alunos embarcando, enquanto seus pais se despediam de seus filhos.  
Suas malas foram guardadas e um homem se aproximou quando ia embarcar.  
- Srta. Williams?  
- Sim – Ela respondeu  
- Sou o Profº Remus Lupin. Dou aula na escola, e me pediram pra vir buscá-la. Precisa saber algumas coisas sobre a escola. Por favor, me acompanhe.  
Procuram algum vagão e encontraram o antepenúltimo vazio. Sarah se sentou e permaneceu observando tudo, quando o Profº começou:   
- Bem, Sarah...Acho que deve estar um pouco nervosa...  
- É, um pouco – Ela disse apreensiva.  
- Bem, não se preocupe...O pessoal é legal. Bem, preciso lhe explicar algumas coisas...  
"Lá na escola, há 4 casas. Os alunos do 1º ano, e neste caso você, são selecionados para uma delas, na Cerimônia de Seleção, por um chapéu seletor.  
As casas são: Grifinória, Lufa – Lufa, Corvinal e Sonserina. Grifinória é conhecida pela valentia, Lufa – Lufa pela amizade, Corvinal pela inteligência e Sonserina astúcia. Os sonserinos, muitos deles pelo menos, foram ou tem relação com bruxos das trevas. E eles tem inimizade com a Grifinória principalmente, e as outras casas. O Profº diretor da Sonserina é o Profº Severus Snape, de poções, a da Grifinória, é a Profª Minerva McGonagall de Transfiguração, da Lufa – Lufa é a Profª Sprout de Herbologia e da Corvinal é o Profº Flitwick, de Feitiços.  
Bem... – Ele continuava dizendo, observando um pequeno papel em suas mãos – vejo que seu pai assinou a autorização para Hogsmeade, um povoado que visitamos durante o ano. Alunos do 3º ano pra cima que podem visitá-lo apenas, com autorização assinada pelo responsável. Ah, e você receberá aulas de apoio para melhor aproveitamento durante o ano, em horas extras. Acho que é isso...Alguma dúvida?  
- Hum...Não! – Sarah sorriu  
- Então, se arrume porque estamos chegando. Iremos para a escola nas carruagens...

Cap 5 – A Cerimônia

Sarah e o Profº Lupin estavam aos pés das grandes escadarias de mármore de Hogwarts, atrás dos alunos do 1º ano.   
- Depois da Seleção, você entra, ok? – Lupin dizia observando o nervosismo da garota.  
- Aham... – Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer  
A Profª MacGonagall veio chamar os alunos do 1º ano, e Sarah ficou esperando do lado de fora do Salão Principal. O Profº Lupin havia ido tomar seu lugar junto aos outros professores. Sarah agora estava sozinha. Pensava em mil coisas ao mesmo tempo, enquanto de longe, ouvia os alunos sendo selecionados.  
O nervosismo se apoderou totalmente de Sarah, quando esta percebeu que iria ser anunciada.  
No Salão Principal, Dumbledore se levantou.  
- Muito bem, muito bem! Este ano temos uma novidade em Hogwarts.  
Todos os alunos pararam de conversar e Dumbledore prosseguiu.  
- Temos uma nova aluna em Hogwarts. Ela veio de uma família de trouxas, mas como tivemos alguns probleminhas, só agora ela foi chamada para a escola. Ela será transferida para o 6º ano, de acordo com sua idade. Por favor, entre Srta. Williams.  
Todos olharam para as portas do Salão Principal e a observaram entrar e caminhas até o Chapéu Seletor.  
- Essa é nova...Não sabia que podia isso em Hogwarts – Parvati comentava com Lilá.  
- Quieta! Quero saber pra que casa ela vai... – Rony a repreendeu.   
Sarah se sentou no banquinho e sentiu o Chapéu ser colocado em sua cabeça. Levou um susto quando o Chapéu começou a falar.  
- "Hum...Sarah Williams...Primeira bruxa da família, interessante...Tem muita coragem, vontade de justiça, em que casa te colocar? Também possui muita astúcia...Escolha difícil...hum, já sei..."  
Sarah fechou os olhos, não conseguindo encarar a todos.  
- "Sonserina!"  
Todos soltaram uma exclamação de surpresa. Era a 1ª vez que uma bruxa de família inteiramente trouxa ia pra Sonserina. A mesa da Sonserina estava em choque. Draco Malfoy a olhava indignado, enquanto Pansy reclamava.  
- Não acredito que iremos conviver com essa sangue ruim...   
Sarah se levantou e se dirigiu para a mesa de sua casa. Ao olhar a expressão dos Sonserinos, percebera que não seria boa coisa ela estar ali.  
- Por favor, Srta Williams, antes de ir para as masmorras, se dirija a nossa mesa para combinarmos suas aulas de apoio. – Dumbledore disse se sentando para jantar.  
Sarah concordou com a cabeça apenas.  
Ao terminar o jantar, Sarah esperou todos saírem e foi até a mesa dos Professores.  
- Srta. Williams, seus pertences e seu uniforme sonserino está no quarto das meninas do 6º ano ok? O Profº Snape é o Profº Diretor de sua casa, qualquer problema, é só falar com ele. – Dumbledore dizia – E você terá duas aulas de apoio por dia, de uma hora cada, das 6 as 7 da noite durante um mês. Achamos que será o tempo necessário para aprender o que perdeu de necessário. Alguma pergunta?  
- Não, Sr.  
- Então, pode ir. Deve estar cansada. O Profº Snape lhe mostrará o caminho.  
Só de olhar a cara do Profº Snape, Sarah percebeu que ele não era de conversa, então, permaneceu o caminho inteiro quieta e observando tudo.  
Pelo que havia visto, aquele castelo parecia ser bem maior do que aparentava. Lembrava muito alguns meses atrás, quando acabou indo parar naquele lugar, cheio de mistérios e surpresas.  
Ao chegar nas masmorras, Sarah foi direto para o quarto, sem falar com ninguém. Desde o jantar, percebera que ninguém ali gostara dela.  
"Não é justo! Nem me conhecem pra me julgar..." – pensava ela enquanto se deitava. Agora entendia o que o Profº Lupin quis dizer quando mencionou que os Sonserinos eram difíceis de se lidar.

O Castelo estava deserto, e a Cidade dos Duendes muito silenciosa. Ele estava na janela observando uma cena no cristal em suas mãos. Aquela era sua pior lembrança.

FLASHBACK 

"- Olhe o que estou te oferecendo...Seus sonhos...  
Ela o olhou tentando lembrar-se de algo...  
- "Meu reino é tão grande..." Droga! Nunca me lembro dessa parte!  
Ele insistia  
- Somente ama-me, obedeça-me, e serei seu escravo...  
Ela continuava tentando lembrar-se de algo, quando pareceu que finalmente conseguiu, o encarou triunfante.  
- "Você não tem poderes sobre mim"

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Aquilo o machucara mais do que tudo. E ele prometera a si mesmo que ela pagaria por isso. Ele fez tudo por ela, tudo o que ela havia pedido, virou o mundo de cabeça para baixo por causa dela e tudo o que ela fez foi correr dele.  
- Ah, Sarah...Eu sei ser tão cruel quanto você... – E apertou o cristal com raiva, estourando-o.

No meio da madrugada, Sarah acordara assustada.  
- Foi só um pesadelo, foi só um pesadelo...De novo!   
Pansy acordou e olhou Sarah com raiva.  
- Escuta, o Sangue Ruim, será que dá pra fechar a boca? Eu quero dormir!  
- Desculpe! – Sarah respondeu sem jeito e se deitou novamente.   
"Parece que daqui pra frente piora" – Sarah pensava enquanto tentava adormecer.

Cap. 6 - Primeiro dia de aula

Sarah acordou no dia seguinte totalmente desanimada. Saiu para o café com total ar de desânimo.  
O Profº Snape viera em sua direção e lhe entregou seus horários.  
- Aqui está seus horários - Ele disse lhe entregando o papel - os extras e os de aula normal - E saiu.  
Sarah observava o papel. Iria repor Transfiguração e Poções na Segunda, D.C.A.T e Herbologia na Terça, Feitiços e Hist. da Magia na quarta, e as aulas que escolhera ter: Adivinhação e T.C.M na Quinta e aula de vôo e Quadribol na sexta. As aulas normais, seriam na maioria com a Grifinória.  
- Olha só...A sangue ruim vai fazer hora extra... - Draco dizia enquanto os outros sonserinos riam, durante o café - A propósito, você deixou a masmorra cheirando mals ontem.   
Sarah o olhou com raiva e permaneceu quieta. Draco continuou a provocando.   
- Como você veio parar na Sonserina? Com certeza houve um engano, pois a Sonserina não é casa para sujeitinhas que nem você, sabe?  
Sarah permaneceu quieta com lágrimas nos olhos.  
- Você é muda? - Draco perguntou rindo  
- DRACO! - Lupin se aproximou da mesa da Sonserina - Deixe-a em paz! Menos 10 pontos para a Sonserina pela sua atitude infantil.  
Neste momento, o Salão inteiro os observava. O Profº se virou para Sarah e disse:  
- Qualquer problema, fale comigo. Snape seria o indicado, mas não acho uma boa idéia. E você Malfoy - E se virou para Draco - Se continuar assim, sua casa vai acabar devendo pontos ao invés de ganhar... - E se foi  
Sarah percebeu que todos a olhavam, se levantou da mesa e saiu irritada do Salão Principal.  
Foi para os jardins, esperar dar a hora de ir pra aula. Observava a Lula gigante, enquanto se perdia em seus pensamentos.  
"E eu que pensei que esse lugar era legal...Mas se tão pensando que vou continuar aguentando tudo isso, tão muito enganados. Muita coisa vai mudar... - pensava ela.  
Sarah se levantou e foi a caminho da aula de D.C.A.T. Ao entrar, se sentou bem no fundo da sala e permaneceu observando a parede.

Cap. 7 – O Torneio

Harry, Rony e Hermione se sentaram próximos a Sarah, que estava tentando prestar atenção na aula.  
-Sabe... – Hermione dizia baixinho para Harry – Não acho que ela mereça ficar na Sonserina, sabe? O jeito que tratam ela só por não ser puro sangue.  
- Concordo, Mione, mas não podemos fazer nada para ajudá-la... – Rony comentou  
A próxima aula era poções e quando Sarah entrou na sala, mais uma vez, sentou-se no fundão, perto dos grifinórios.  
Sarah estava pensando em mil coisas, quando no meio da aula, o Profº Snape chamou sua atenção.  
- Srta. Williams, estou falando com você!  
Sarah desviou sua atenção da janela e olhou o Profº.  
- Pois não? – Ela disse sorrindo.  
- Pois não? A Srta. Passa minha aula viajando e ainda diz "pois não"? Menos 10 pontos para Sonserina, por sua petulância.   
Todos o olharam surpresos. "Snape tirando pontos da Sonserina?" – Era o que todos comentavam.  
- Silêncio! Pois bem, Srta. Williams, sobre o que eu estava falando na aula?  
Sarah pensou um pouco e respondeu:  
- Não sei!  
Snape a olhou furiosa.  
- Menos 5 pontos para Sonserina!  
- Olha o que ta fazendo, sangue – ruim! – Malfoy disse irritado.  
- Cala a boca, Malfoy! – Sarah levantou-se da cadeira e o olhou furiosa.  
- Olhem...Ela fala! – Malfoy sorriu cínico.  
Parecia que haviam se esquecido que estavam no meio de uma aula de Poções. Sarah foi até a mesa de Malfoy.  
Todos na Sala arregalaram os olhos. Todos estavam perplexos.  
- Me cansei de você e de seus amiguinhos idiotas e burros. Você é um completo inútil e arrogante, que se acha o máximo mas na verdade, é um completo imbecil.  
- Não fale assim dele! – Pansy disse com sua voz irritante.  
- E você garota, vai emagrecer primeiro, e depois vem falar comigo! – Sarah disse e se virou para Draco – Não vai ser você, um completo merdinha nojento que vai me humilhar!  
- Agora que o Show acabou, sentem-se que quero dar aula. – Snape disse mais furioso do que já estava – Menos 10 pontos para Sonserina, e Detenção para a Srta. – Quando ia continuar com a aula, ela havia acabado – Que ótimo! – completou ele  
- Parece que Snape não gosta muito dela né? Só colocou ela de detenção...Cara, to surpreso... – Rony dizia a Harry. Mione estava pensativa.  
- Acho que sei o que podemos fazer para ajudá-la... – Hermione a observava sorrindo.  
- O quê? – Harry e Rony perguntaram ao mesmo tempo e Hermione apenas se levantou e saiu da sala correndo.  
- Por que ela ainda faz isso? – Rony perguntou fazendo careta.  
- Sei lá...vamos, temos mais uma aula hoje...E com a Lufa-Lufa...  
E lá se foram os dois atrás de Hermione para a aula de Herbologia.  
Naquele dia, Sarah ficou conhecida na escola como a garota que fez Snape tirar 25 pontos da Sonserina numa única aula.  
Sarah estava sentada sozinha no Salão Principal. Pegara detenção e teria que ir as 8 horas da noite na sala do Profº Snape. Mas ficara satisfeita.  
"Se querem briga, vão ter..." – pensava ela  
Na hora do jantar, Sarah procurou sentar o mais afastada possível dos alunos do 6º ano.  
- Atenção, por favor! – A Profª MacGonagall anunciava e Dumbledore se postava de pé.  
- Tenho uma novidade para contar.  
Todos fizeram silêncio e Dumbledore prosseguiu.  
- Iremos realizar neste ano um clube de torneios.  
A expressão de dúvida era visível em todos os alunos.  
- Vou explicar. Realizaremos torneios de varias modalidades, como: Quadribol, Duelos, Xadrez Bruxo e por aí vai...Somente alunos do 4º ano para cima poderão se inscrever. E poderão haver 8 representantes por casa, sendo 2 por ano e modalidade. Quem quiser se inscrever, ponha seu nome na lista que está ao lado da mesa dos professores e iremos sorteá-los daqui a 2 dias. O prêmio será 200 galeões.  
Todos os alunos exclamaram em surpresa.  
-"Agora sim isso ficou interessante..." – Pensava Sarah.

Cap. 8 - Os Competidores

Na manhã seguinte, haviam vários alunos se inscrevendo. Sarah havia se inscrito durante a madrugada, após sua detenção, assim, ninguém a enchia.  
Sarah desceu para o café muito cedo. Havia alguns alunos da Corvinal, Hanah Abbott da Lufa-Lufa, Hermione, Harry e Rony da Grifinória.  
Sarah estava tomando seu café na mesa da Sonserina, quando sentiu alguém se aproximar.  
- Olá! Se inscreveu no torneio? - Era Hermione Granger  
- Sim - Sarah estranhou. Hermione nunca falara com ela antes.  
- Achamos legal o que fez com Malfoy aquele dia. - Rony se aproximou junto com Rony.  
Sorriu apenas e continuou com seu café. Hermione olhou os garotos e se sentou ao lado de Sarah.  
- Escuta, eu acho totalmente ridículo o que esse bando de nojentos faz com você. Eles vivem pegando no pé de todo mundo, principalmente no nosso. Não ligue para o Malfoy, ele é um idiota!  
- Ah, bem...disso eu sei...- elas riram  
- Se precisar de ajuda nos estudos, me chama que te ajudo ok?  
- É que ela é nerd, sabe? - Rony disse levando um tapa - Ai, doeu!  
Sarah terminou seu café e foi junto com os grifinórios para a Torre Norte, onde tinha Adivinhação. Hermione fora para Aaritmancia.  
- Meus queridos... - Sibila começou assustando a todos no início da aula. - Gostaria de lhes avisar que teremos um Torneio de Adivinhação também. Mesmo já sabendo quais de vocês participarão, fica mais ético perguntar, não? - Ela deu um risinho histérico e continuou - Quem de vocês está interessado?  
As únicas que levantaram a mão, foram Lilá e Parvati.  
- É...Eu previa isso... - Sibila disse sem graça - Vamos a aula...  
- Esse cheiro de incenso tá me enjoando... - Sarah disse a Harry e Rony, que riram.  
Logo caiu a noite, e no jantar, Dumbledore se levantou da mesa dos Professores e começou:  
- Muito bem...Muito bem...Vejo que muitos se inscreveram...Vamos ver agora quem irá representar sua casa. Tenho que lhes avisar que mudamos as regras. Apenas 3 alunos de cada casa poderão participar.  
Murmúrios de reclamação foram escutados pelo salão.  
- A sacolinha vermelha que vocês estão vendo em minha mão irá sortear.  
Houve um minuto de silêncio quando 3 papéis azuis, 3 vermelhos, 3 amarelos e 3 verdes saíram da sacolinha. Dumbledore pegou os azuis e leu:  
- Da Corvinal: Cho Chang, Padma Patil e Luna Lovegood!  
A mesa da Corvinal inteira aplaudiu.  
- Agora, Lufa - Lufa! - Dumbledore prosseguiu - Hanah Abbott, Ernie Macmillan e Lilly MacGrey (uma quintanista)  
A mesa da Lufa - Lufa também aplaudiu  
- Agora...Grifinória: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger e...Neville Longbottom.  
A mesa da Grifinória ficou surpresa, mas também aplaudiu.   
- Não acredito! Eu queria tanto... - Rony disse irritado  
- Tudo bem Ron, fica pra próxima... - Harry disse batendo no ombro do amigo.  
Dumbledore prosseguiu:  
- Agora...A casa que falta...Sonserina.  
Todos se aquietaram e prestaram atenção.  
- Draco M, Nott e...Sarah Williamns.  
Todos olharam Sarah perplexos.

Cap. 9 – Convidado de honra

Muitos sonserinos olharam Sarah furiosos.  
- Não acredito que essa sangue ruim irá representar a Sonserina! – Uma quintanista comentou revoltada.  
- É melhor você estar bem treinada, ouviu Williams? – Draco disse a Sarah – Eu não to nem um pouco afim de perder esses galeões...  
Sarah o olhou irritada e o ignorou. Antes de todos irem para suas salas comunais, Dumbledore se levantou novamente.  
- Sábado, teremos o baile de abertura do Torneio, e receberemos um convidado que permanecerá conosco durante todo o evento: O criador do Torneio de Magia Escolar. São necessários trajes a rigor, por gentileza...Podem ir agora!  
Harry, Rony e Hermione se encontraram com Sarah antes de irem para a Torre da Grifinória.  
- Parece que vamos competir contra né? – Hermione disse sorrindo.  
- É...Mas não faço questão de ganhar, sabe? Não quero dar alegrias aos sonserinos... – Sarah sorriu.  
- Bem, boa sorte! – Harry disse – E aí, já tem com quem ir ao baile?  
- Não...  
- Bem...Inda tem 2 dias pro baile. Tem tempo né?  
Continuaram conversando mais um tempinho até que Sarah foi para a sala comunal da Sonserina. Sarah foi até seu quarto e abriu seu malão. Havia lá um pacote branco. Sarah o pegou e tirou desse pacote um magnífico vestido branco. Permaneceu o observando.  
- Finalmente vou ter outra ocasião pra me lembrar quando olhar você.

Ele permanecia em seu castelo, na Cidade dos Duendes. Um cristal se formou em suas mão com apenas um movimento. Ele permaneceu observando Sarah olhar o vestido.  
- Você não sabe como está próximo...  
Sorriu e atirou o cristal para cima, que desapareceu em seguida.

Sarah não fazia idéia de como aquele vestido viera parar em seu guarda-roupa, mas decidira o guardar para si. Apesar de tudo, era um vestido muito bonito. Era de mangas compridas. No ombro, possuía aqueles enchimentos e não tinha decotes na frente, nem atrás. Era justo até a cintura, e da cintura pra baixo, lembrava muito os vestidos de época. Sarah guardou o vestido e fora dormir.  
- Graças a Deus, amanhã é Sexta!  
Sarah acordou cedo no dia seguinte e foi tomar café. Ao chegar no Salão Principal, Sarah encontrou Hermione.  
- Olá! Já tem par pro baile? – Hermione sorriu.  
- Ainda não...Duvido alguém querer ir comigo... – Sarah dizia desanimada.  
- Não seja boba...Alguém vai te convidar...Bem, quanto a isso, não se chateie, eu também não tenho par ainda.  
- E quem vai querer ir ao baile com uma sangue ruim nojenta como você? – Draco, que escutava a conversa da mesa da Sonserina, disse. – E esse ano, não tem Krum pra salvar sua pele, Granger...  
- Idiota! – As duas disseram ao mesmo tempo.  
- Ah Williams...Se uniu aos perdedores? Bem...Esse é mesmo seu lugar! Pena que esteje na Sonserina, manchando nossa honra...  
PAF!   
Todos no Salão a olharam perplexos.  
- Pensa duas vezes antes de dirigir a palavra a mim, seu escroto!  
E foi com Mione até a mesa da Grifinória.  
- Essa sangue ruim me paga! – Draco disse massageando o rosto.  
- Boa! – Rony disse quando Sarah se sentou ao seu lado – Ele bem que tava precisando...  
Sarah sorriu vermelha.  
- Bem, hoje a gente tem a tarde livre, porque vão começar a limpar o castelo pra amanhã, então a gente podia ir treinar para o Torneio né? – Harry disse animado.  
- Eu dou apoio a vocês... – Rony disse cabisbaixo.  
Harry e Hermione passaram a tarde inteira treinando. Sarah observava enquanto conversava com Rony.  
- Esses dois vão acabar casando. – Sarah sizia rindo – Só pelo jeito que se olham dá pra ver...  
- É... – Rony concordou. – Eu falo pro Harry: 'Você gosta da Mione", mas ele sempre desconversa.  
Enquanto isso, Harry tentava ensinar a Mione.  
- Escuta, se não to na equipe que vai jogar quadribol, pra quê eu aprender?  
- Porque além dos jogos, terão outros torneios de várias modalidades no quadribol, e nesses, você ta inscrita. Vamos Mione...Pilotar uma vassoura não é tão difícil... – Harry ria  
- Você fala isso porque ta acostumado. – Ela reclamou – E tenho medo...Essa coisa nem tem cinto...  
- Então eu vou com você, mas você precisa aprender!   
Harry sentiu uma coisa engraçada no estômago quando segurou as mãos de Mione para ensiná-la a guiar a vassoura, mas ficou quieto. De longe, Sarah e Rony riam.  
Logo a noite caiu rápido, e no jantar, Sarah terminou de comer e se juntou aos amigos na mesa da Grifinória. Rony e Harry conversavam.  
- Vai Harry...Tem que ser agora, demorou demais já... – Rony cochichou ao amigo  
- Ok... – Ele respondeu nervoso... – Er...Mione? Gostaria de...Ir...Ao baile...Comigo?  
Hermione corou e sorriu.  
- Claro, Harry... – Ela respondeu – E você Rony? Vai com quem?  
- Luna... – Ele respondeu de boca cheia – Não teve outro jeito, ela me convidou hoje cedo...E você Sarah?  
- Vou sozinha... – Ela disse forçando um sorriso.  
- Ah, Sarah...Não fica assim...Alguém vai aparecer, nem que for na última hora – Hermione a abraçou.  
Após o jantar, todos foram dormir.  
Ao amanhecer do dia seguinte, todos os funcionários estavam arrumando a escola para o Baile.  
- Espero que não espatife mais ninguém, Srta. Williamns. Não quero mais ouvir outra dessas da Srta, entendeu? – Snape disse sério quando a encontrou no corredor.  
- Ok, Professor – Sarah disse e foi se arrumar.  
Normalmente, todas as garotas iriam esperar seus parceiros. Sarah iria direto para o Salão Principal, se sentaria num canto e permaneceria ali o tempo todo.  
Sarah se vestiu e desceu quando eram 7 e meia.  
Ao entrar no Salão Principal, todas as garotas a olharam surpresas. Estava muito diferente com aquele vestido e seus longos cabelos pretos estavam presos em uma trança única, com apenas alguns fios soltos e detalhes brancos e pratas.  
As 8 horas, os Professores entraram no Salão.  
O Salão estava todo decorado em azul, vermelho e preto. No lugar das mesas, como da outra vez, haviam mesinhas espalhadas pelo salão, e no lugar da mesa dos Professores, um grande palco onde estavam as Esquisitonas. Havia também um grande espaço, para as pessoas dançarem.  
Antes das Esquisitonas começarem, Dumbledore pediu a atenção de todos.  
- Por favor, por favor... – Ele começou – Gostaria de lhes apresentar o criador do Torneio de Magia Escolar...J.Peter Kentucky. As portas do Salão se abriram e todos olharam. Por elas, entrou um homem alto, loiro, com cabelo curto e espetado para cima. Vestia uma grande capa preta brilhante de gola alta, botas pretas e luvas negras. Ele se dirigiu até Dumbledore, acenou a todos com as mãos e começou a conversar com o diretor, que antes, prosseguiu.  
- Que a festa comece.  
As Esquisitonas começaram a tocar e todos começaram a dançar. Todos, menos Sarah, que estava de pé. Permaneceu alguns minutos observando tudo, e quando ia se sentar, sentiu alguém puxar seu braço. Ao se virar, teve uma surpresa.  
- Gostaria de me acompanhar nessa dança? – Era o homem que havia acabado de entrar no Salão.  
Sarah o olhou estranhando. Os dois começaram a dançar ao som de uma música lenta. Harry e Hermione dançavam próximos aos dois, e os olharam estranhando também.  
Sarah reparou que o homem tinha o olho direito azul e o esquerdo verde – mel. O olhava como se tentasse se lembrar da onde o conhecia.  
- Se lembra de mim, Sarah? – Ele sorriu.  
"Reconheço esse tom irônico de algum lugar", pensava ela. De repente, Sarah se lembrou. O olhou aterrorizada, e o soltou.  
- Jareth?

Cap. 10 - Visita.

Jareth sorriu a Sarah, observando a cara de terror da garota.  
- O...O...O que você está fazendo... aqui? - Ela gaguejava.  
- Será que você pode ao menos disfarçar?  
- Você não...está aqui por causa do...Torneio, não é?  
Jareth a olhou irônico e riu.  
- Você continua ingênua, como antes, não?...Claro que não...Eu, vim por sua causa!  
Sarah o soltou novamente

Harry e Hermione dançavam próximos aos dois, e escutaram a conversa.  
- Sarah conhece ele? - Hermione disse estranhando.  
- Parece que sim...Estranho não? - Harry disse.  
Sem perceber, Harry pisou no pé de Hermione.  
- AIIIIIII! - Hermione reclamou  
- Desculpe, Mione, eu... - Harry tentava se desculpar.  
- Não, tudo bem...Não foi nada. - E continuaram dançando. 

Sarah o olhava, sem reação.  
- Minha...Causa? Não...Não é verdade - Sarah deu as costase correu para as masmorras.  
Ao chegar na Sala Comunal da Sonserina, se trocou rapidamente.  
- Ele não pode ter voltado... - Sarah pegou o vestido e o rasgou inteiro - Isso não é justo... - ela parou para pensar e olhou os restos do vestido em suas mãos - Agora sei de onde isso veio... - Sarah pegou sua varinha e disse:  
- Incêndio!  
E os restos do vestido pegaram fogo, virando cinzas.  
- Que pena...Era tão bonito - Uma voz irônica disse e Sarah se virou  
- Você não parece muito feliz com a minha visita... - Era Jareth.  
- Por quê está aqui? Eu te venci e...  
- Sarah, Sarah...Esse jogo acabou faz tempo...Vejo que continua a mesma sonhadora de sempre...  
- Jogo? Você acha brincadeira o que me fez passar naquele lugar? - Ela disse indignada  
- Foi você quem pediu...Eu somente fiz tudo o que me pediu, como já disse antes...Mas você não parece agradecida, pelo que to vendo.  
Sarah teve vontade de mandá-lo praquele lugar, mas se conteve.  
- Se você veio por minha causa, perde seu tempo! E como pode enganar Dumbledore? Você não é o organizador coisa nenhuma...  
- Ele sabe...Contei a verdade...Não toda, não é necessário. Mas deixei claro que estou aqui por uma boa razão, Sarah...Você vai saber em breve, muito em breve... - E desapareceu como fumaça.  
- Que raiva...Ele sempre faz isso... - Ela resmungou e se jogou na cama...  
- Isso não é justo!

Cap. 11 - Testes

No dia seguinte, Sarah estava na mesa da Sonserina, tomando café, quando Draco se aproximou.  
- Vai ter testes de quadribol hoje, depois do almoço. é pra você ir...  
- E se eu não quiser ir? - Sarah disse seca.  
- Acontece, ô esperta, que você tá inscrita em todos os Torneios de Quadribol que vão ter, incluindo o jogo. E tá faltando 2 artilheiras...  
- Ah sim...  
Draco bufou e se sentou. Sarah ainda tomava café, quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Era Jareth.  
- Sarah, preciso falar com você, e agora!  
- Eu não tenho nada pra falar com você! - Sarah se levantou e foi indo para a aula de Poções.  
Todos no Salão permaneceram chocados, sem entender nada.  
- É, parece que ela o conhece...E não gosta muito dele... - Rony disse a Harry e Hermione.  
Após a aula de Poções, Sarah teve aula de Transfiguração e Herbologia. Caminhava pelos jardins a caminho do Salão Principal para o almoço. No caminho, encontrou Harry, Rony e Hermione.  
- Olá! - Sarah sorriu  
- Oi...Sarah, posso te perguntar uma coisa? - Harry disse.  
- Claro, o que é?  
- Você conhece o organizador?  
Sarah pensou por um momento e disse:  
- Sim...Não...Quer dizer, conheço! Escutem, vamos? Depois do almoço tenho teste de quadribol...  
- Boa sorte! - Rony disse olhando para Harry e Mione, sem entender.   
Nas portas do Salão, deram de cara com Jareth.  
- Dá licença, preciso almoçar! - Sarah disse indo para a mesa da Sonserina.  
Ao terminar seu almoço, Sarah foi para o campo de quadribol.   
Jareth, ao lado do Profº Snape e Madame Hooch, assitia os testes, organizados pelo capitão da Sonserina, e logo após, seria o da Grifinória.  
- Foi bem, Sarah - Sangue - Ruim! Só que da próxima vez, tenta fazer mais gols... - Draco berrou de sua vassoura. A vassoura de Sarah era uma Nimbus 2000.  
- Vá a merda, Malfoy! - Ela respondeu  
- Ok, ok! - Madame Hooch disse quando os alunos voaram até a arquibancada.  
- Pelo que vi, já sei como ficará... - O capitão da Sonserina lhe entregou um pergaminho - Sarah e Pansy são as novas artilheiras...Ok, testes encerrados...Vocês jogarão com a Grifinória, daqui a 4 dias...Podem ir! Grifinória, aqui... - ela chamou  
Sarah queria ficar e ver os testes, mas Jareth se aproximou, e já bastou para irritá-la.  
- Dessa vez, você vai me ouvir...E sem reclamar!  
- Me larga! - Ela disse - Trate disso depois do jogo ok? Tenho que me preparar...Fica pra próxima - Ela disse irritada, mais uma vez.  
- Não pense que me esquecerei, Sarah...Sabe, você deve se perguntar o motivo da minha vinda...Ah, você não perde por esperar...Nemum pouco... - Jareth desapareceu rindo.  
Sarah ficou olhando para o nada assustada. Não adiantava tentar ignorá-lo, ele não a deixaria em paz. E conhecia aquele tom irônico, não queria dizer boa coisa...  
- Vai ficar aí mesmo, sangue - ruim? - Draco disse sem paciência.  
- Ah, não... - Sarah disse irritada... - Só falta agora esses dois se unirem pra me azucrinar - ela reclamou para si mesma enquanto ia com os outros sonserinos para as masmorras.

Cap. 12 (parte 1) - O Jogo

Sarah passou os últimos dias treinando muito. Jareth parecia ter desistido de falar com Sarah, mas isso era o que ela pensava.  
Jareth estava nos jardins de Hogwarts, observando uma bola de cristal.  
- Ah, Sarah...Depois do jogo, você não escapa... - Ele disse desaparecendo dali em seguida.  
No campo de Quadribol, o time da Sonserina treinava.  
- Williams! - Draco a chamou berrando do outro lado do campo.  
- Que é? - Sarah respondeu sem paciência.  
- Será que pode parar de perder a goles toda hora? Se fizer isso amanhã, eu te esgano!  
- Ah tah...Não enche! - E vôou para o chão.  
Ao aterrizar, encontrou o time da Grifinória.  
- E ai? Como foram os testes para batedores e artilheiros?  
- Foram bem... - Harry respondeu - Os irmãos Creevey são os batedores, Lilá e Parvati as novas artilheiras, junto com a Gina.  
- Nossa! Que legal... - Sarah sorriu.  
- E você? Foi bem nos treinos? - Rony perguntou  
- Acho que sim...Vamos jantar?  
- Claro, tô morto de fome... - Rony disse.  
- Para variar né, Rony? - Hermione riu e todos foram para o jantar.  
- Não coma muito Rony, ou terá pesadelos... - Hermione ria.  
Sarah jantou rapidamente e foi dormir. A ordem para o time era: dormir cedo.  
Sarah acordou muito cedo na manhã seguinte e foi tomar café. Apenas os times da Grifinória e da Sonserina e alguns alunos de outras casas estavam acordados.  
- Pra quê acordar cedo assim? - Sarah dizia bocejando.  
- Cala a boca e come logo, sangue - ruim...E vê se não exagera - Draco disse irritado.  
- Tá tio...  
- Tio é a mãe! - Draco respondeu irritado.  
Em pouco tempo podia se ver os times da Grifinória e Sonserina irem para os vestiários.  
Após se vestir, Sarah estava sentada num canto, roendo as unhas.  
- Vai ficar sem unhas Wlliams... - Draco dizia na porta do vestiário.   
- Não enche, Malfoy!  
O tempo começou a fechar e logo trovões e raios começaram a cair. Sarah deu um pulo de susto.  
- Tá com medinho, Williams? Calma, que uma chuvinha dessas não mata ninguém.  
Sarah apenas olhou Draco com raiva. Logo, os times entraram em campo.   
Chovia muito forte e quase não se ouvia Lino Jordan, comentarista convidado de Hogwarts.  
- E aí vem o time da Grifinória. - Ele disse berrandu de alegria - Creevey, Creevey, Weasley, Weasley, Patil, Brown e Potter!   
A torcida aplaudiu e gritou, mesmo não ouvindo muito bem.

- E agora, o horroroso time da Sonserina: Malfoy, Nott, Parkinson, Goyle, Crab, Anthony e a única que salva esse time horrível, Sarah Williams.  
Ao nome de Sarah, a torcida da Sonserina parou de gritar e aplaudir, mas ela não ligou.  
Nem havia começado o jogo e já estavam todos encharcados. Sarah passou pela arquibancada e viu Jareth junto aos professores. "Droga, esqueci que ele tá se fingindo de organizador, saco..." - Ela pensava.  
- E COMEEEÇÇÇÇÇAAAAA O JOGO! - Berrava Lino. - BOAAAAAAAA GINA! Que garota! Já tem a posse da goles e...CUIDADO!Gente, que balaço foi esse de Goyle? SEU SUJO!  
Harry sobrevoava o alto do campo procurando o pomo, com Malfoy sempre o observando. A Goles estava nas mãos de Sarah agora, quando um balaço acertou seu braço em cheio.  
- E Williams perde a Goles! Bom balaço hein, Creevey? - Lino berrava - Só que podia ter acertado Pansy...  
- LINO! - A Profª MacGonagall ralhava com ele.  
A chuva piorava a cada segundo de jogo, e a visibilidade de Harry estava muito ruim.  
- E Potter pede tempo! - Lino berrava mais ainda.  
Ao aterrizar, Harry reuniu os companheiros de equipe.  
- Eu esqueci uma coisa... - Harry pegou sua varinha e apontou para seus óculos – Imprevius!  
E todos voltaram ao jogo.

Cap. 12 - Parte 2

Draco dizia seu plano aos jogadores numa rodinha, antes de apitarem para voltarem a jogar.  
- Mas Draco, isso é jogo sujo...Não vou colaborar! – Sarah cruzou os braços.  
Draco a olhou furioso e foi até ela.  
- Escuta aqui, você foi aceita nesse time para JOGAR, não pra reclamar. Você vai pegar sua querida vassourinha velha e fazer GOLS ouviu bem? E se não for colaborar, pode se sentar, que daremos um jeito para que não possa jogar por INVALIDEZ!   
Sarah o olhou furiosa, pegou sua vassoura e todos fizeram o mesmo.  
- E RECOMEEEEÇÇAAAAA O JOGO! – Lino berrava – E Sonserina está com a posse da goles. Eles vem com uma sede de vitória que ninguém nunca viu antes. Será que é por que não ganham faz anos?  
Sarah estava com a goles. Desviara de um balaço mandado por Denis Creevey e conseguira marcar um gol.  
- E Williams fura o gol da Sonserina. Tudo igual: 20 a 20. Esse jogo promete...  
Sarah sobrevoou até onde Draco estava.  
- Só pra te avisar, Malfoy: Eu jogo como EU quiser, não como me mandam... – E saiu voando atrás de Gina, que estava com a goles.  
- Essa sangue – ruim vai estragar tudo! – Draco disse indo atrás de Harry de novo.  
Harry estava procurando o pomo, quando Draco se aproximou.  
- Mas que saco, vai procurar o pomo... – Harry disse irritado, pois Draco não largava de seu pé.  
- E se você achar? Esperto você não? Pensa que me engana?  
Harry balançou a cabeça e continuou procurando, quando o viu. Estava lá, perto das balizas da Sonserina.  
"Se eu voar direto pra lá, Malfoy vem atrás com certeza, então..." Harry pensava quando teve uma idéia:  
Ainda tinha uma Firebolt e era bem mais rápida que a Nimbus 2001 de Malfoy. Decidiu então, ir em direção as balizas da Grifinória...Malfoy veio atrás. Deu a volta nas balizas e foi perto da onde os professores ficavam, ao chegar perto, começou a descer. Se dera certo uma vez, no 3º ano, daria agora. Quando estava muito próximo ao chão, Harry deu uma guinada na vassoura e desviou do chão, enquanto Malfoy se espatifava no chão...  
- Seu Filho da... – Malfoy disse tentando se levantar.  
Malfoy fora levado para o canto do campo e tratado.  
- Anda logo, caramba, eu já to bom...AIIIII – Draco berrou quando Madame Pomfrey lhe colocou um curativo com um liquido em sua testa, onde havia um corte feio.  
- Quieto menino, tenho que terminar...  
- Já estou bom... – Malfoy disse pegando sua vassoura e voltando ao campo  
- Malfoy, volte aqui! – Madame Pomfrey dizia em voz alta... – Esses meninos...  
Malfoy voltara ao campo e vira Harry perto das balizas da Sonserina.  
- Achou que o pomo iria te esperar é? Como é burro... – Malfoy ria – Seu idiota, olha o que fez...  
- Fica quieto! Você quem quis me seguir...Isso que dá se fingir de apanhador e ficar esperando que os outros façam pra você o que VOCÊ deveria estar fazendo, folgado!  
- Vai a mer... – Draco foi interrompido pelo berro de Lino  
- E GRIFINÓRIA FAZ MAIS UM GOLLLLLL! DÁ-LHE GINA!

Malfoy olhou Harry e resolveu procurar o pomo por si mesmo.  
Sarah continuava jogando, seus companheiros a culpavam por tudo que acontecia no jogo.  
- Eu não te falei pra fazer gols? Ou você entendeu deixar os outros fazer... – Malfoy disse a ela, enquanto sobrevoava um canto do campo.  
- EU NÃO SOU GOLEIRA! A CULPA DOS GOLS DELES NÃO É MINHA OK? E SIM DE ANTHONY! – Sarah berrou e foi em direção a Parvati que estava com a goles. Ao se aproximar da garota, com um movimento simples, arrancou a goles dos braços da garota. – Desculpe... – e foi em direção ao gol da Grifinória.   
Quando se aproximava das balizas, sua vassoura começou a se comportar estranhamente. Quando acabou de jogar a goles ao gol, sua vassoura simplesmente caiu. Antes de Sarah cair junto, segurou rapidamente em uma das balizas e ficou lá pendurada.  
- Grande jogada de Williams, mas não deu muito certo. Rony foi mais rápido. E vejam: algo aconteceu com a vassoura de Sarah, uma Nimbus 2000...Ela está pendurada nas balizas, mas o jogo não pode parar...  
Sarah pensou rápido, e fazendo muito esforço, soltou uma das mãos da baliza. Pegou sua varinha que carregava dentro das vestes verdes e tentou se lembrar de um feitiço para trazer sua vassoura de volta, que estava caída no chão.  
- Ah...Lembrei...Mione que me ensinou: Accio Vassoura! – Ela disse e sua vassoura veio em sua direção. Sarah guardou a varinha e quando a vassoura se aproximou, largou as balizas e caiu em cima da vassoura. Quase se desequilibrou, mas conseguiu se segurar a tempo.  
- GRANDEEEEE SARAH! Agora a artilheira volta ao campo com força total...  
Sarah estava muito nervosa. Tinha certeza que fora culpa de um dos sonserinos...Vinha como uma bala em direção a Lilá, que estava com a Goles. Não vira que do outro lado, vinha Pansy também, como uma bala. Sarah não via ninguém em sua frente, de tanta raiva.  
- AI MEU DEUS! ELAS VÃO COLIDIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR – Lino berrava cada vez mais alto...  
Todos pararam o que estavam fazendo para ver. Sarah e Pansy estavm tão rápidas, que não viram uma a outra. As duas colidiram de frente e despencaram das vassouras, caindo como um baque no chão.   
Madame Hooch apitou e foi ver as meninas.  
- Suas loucas...São da mesma casa...Vamos, vamos ver Madame Pomfrey...  
As duas foram levadas para Madame Pomfrey. Pansy havia cortado o queixo e estava dolorida e com alguns cortes pelo braço e perna, já Sarah, cortou perto do olho, a boca, seu nariz sangrava e estava toda ralada.  
O time da Sonserina aproveitou a pausa, e veio se reunir. Rony e Harry, que estavam conversando com seu time, vieram ver Sarah também.   
- Você está bem, Sarah? – Rony perguntou  
- Não ta vendo que ela ta toda ralada? Inda pergunta se a menina está bem, como você é idiota, Weasley! – Draco dizia sem paciência.  
- Idiota é você, seu cretino! – Rony disse com raiva   
- CHEGA OS DOIS! Weasley e Potter, vão...deixe-a descansar...e Malfoy, vai também, essas duas sofreram um impacto muito grande. – Madame Pomfrey dizia.  
Ao passar 10 minutos, as meninas já estavam melhor e voltaram ao campo.  
- Da próxima vez, olha sua idiota! – Pansy dizia nervosa.  
- Não tenho culpa se você é cega! – Sarah disse, e voou em direção a Gina, e tomou a goles da garota.  
- ESSA MENINA TA NERVOSA! MAIS GINA NÃO DESISTE E A PERSEGUE, QUERENDO A GOLES DE VOLTA – Lino dizia berrando e pulando.  
Gina tentou recuperar a goles mas não funcionou, Sarah marcou mais um gol.  
- GOL DA SONSERINA! 30 A 30! PARECE QUE FICARÁ NO EMPATE POR MUITO TEMPO!  
Harry continuava procurando o pomo, mas nada...Malfoy também procurava do outro lado do campo, mas sempre olhava Harry, pra ver se o garoto não tinha visto a bolinha dourada...  
- LILÁ ESTÁ COM A POSSE DA GOLES, E CUIDADDDOOOO...GOYLE MANDOU UM BALAÇO QUE QUASE ACERTOU EM CHEIO A CABEÇA DE LILÁ, POR SORTE, DENIS VEIO E REBATEU O BALAÇO...GRANDE CREEVEY!  
Sonserina tinha acabado de marcar mais um gol, e ficar 10 pontos a frente da Grifinória, quando um balaço acertou Sarah na cabeça e a garota caiu desmaiada no chão. Parecia que os batedores da Sonserina não faziam força alguma para protegê-la.   
- E WILLIAMS CAI DE NOVO! CADÊ OS BATEDORES DA SONSERINA?   
Sarah fora ver de novo Madame Pomfrey.  
- É menina, você não está com sorte hoje. – Ela disse, dando uma poção para reanimar e fazendo um curativo na cabeça de Sarah.  
Ela já estava acordada e um pouco menos tonta.  
- Eu tive má sorte, desde que entrei na Sonserina! – Ela disse   
Passou mais 10 minutos ali repousando, e voltara ao jogo.  
- Não deviam deixar os jogadores voltarem ao campo... – Madame Pomfrey comentou, quando Sarah montou em sua vassoura e voltou ao campo.  
Passado um bom tempo de jogo, já estava 190 a 40 para Grifinória. Os grifinórios, de tanta raiva dos Sonserinos, estavam jogando como nunca jogaram antes. Rony fechara o gol, e não deixava mais nada passar.  
Harry comemorava o placar, quando viu Malfoy ir atrás de uma coisinha dourada. Deu uma guinada na vassoura, e foi em direção ao pomo.  
Estava muito atrás de Malfoy. "Se fosse um pouco mais rápido..." – Ele pensava, mas Malfoy estava muito adiantado.  
- Olhe Potter! Finalmente vou ter vencer...Idiota! – Malfoy dizia quando colocou as mãos no pomo.  
- Meu Deus...Ele NÃO FEZ ISSO! – Sarah berrava de raiva.   
- JÁ VI ISSO NA COPA MUNDIAL, MAS AQUI NUNCA...E GRIFINÓRIA VENCE SONSERINA!  
A torcida da Grifinória foi a loucura, invadiram o campo pulando em cima dos jogadores, que já estavam no chão.  
Harry e malfoy não haviam entendido nada. Como Grifinória ganhou se foi Malfoy quem pegou o pomo? Deveria haver algum engano...  
Hermione e Rony vieram em direção a Harry.  
- GANHAMOS! GANHAMOS! – Rony berrava de felicidade  
- Como? Malfoy que...  
- Harry, não seja burro! – Mione dizia feliz – Aconteceu que nem na Copa Mundial de Quadribol, lembra? Malfoy pegou o pomo, mas Grifinória ganhou...ele deveria esperar pra pegar o pomo, porque vocês estavam 150 pontos na frente...  
Os jogadores da Sonserina estavam furiosos, mas Sarah foi a única a falar algo.  
- Como você é burro, Malfoy! Ficou me enchendo o tempo todo, e olha só que fez a burrada mestre! VOCÊ!  
- Foi mal ta, saco. Me deixa! – Ele disse mal-humorado – Nem vi a droga do placar...Só vi aquele pomo na minha frente e...ah, esquece! – Draco se levantou e foi para o vestiário.   
Sarah ia falar com os amigo, mesmo estando toda ensangüentada e machucada, mas Madame Pomfrey insistiu que fosse a Ala-Hospitalar. Quando estam caminhando pra lá, Sarah ouviu uma voz conhecida.   
- Ela vem comigo – Era Jareth  
- Mas ela tem que... – Madame Pomfrey dizia  
- Eu sei, depois ela vai pra Ala-Hospitalar, isso é mais importante...Vamos Sarah.  
- O que você quer? – Sarah disse quando Madame Pomfrey já tinha ido embora – Não ta vendo meu estado?  
- To, e muito bem...Só que você vai me ouvir agora! – Ele disse friamente e foram pra perto da cabana de Hagrid.  
Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam na cabana de Hagrid, e ao olharem pela janela avistaram Jareth e Sarah conversando.  
- O que será que está acontecendo? – Rony perguntou   
- Sei lá... – Hermione disse confusa.

Cap. 13 - A Verdade

Sarah conversava com Jareth, ou melhor, gritava.  
- QUE SACO! Você não larga do meu pé! Já ta irritando! - Sarah dizia sentada no chão.  
- Sarah, Sarah...Você não muda né?  
- Afinal, o que quer?  
- Bem...Eu voltei pra...te levar comigo de volta ao Labirinto.  
Sarah o olhou, arregalou os olhos e se levantou depressa.  
- O...QUÊ? De...de...volta? Nem pensar! Eu te venci! Você não tem poderes sobre mim... - Sarah repetia andando de um lado pro outro.  
- Sarah, deixe de ser idiota. Essa palavras não causam mais efeito nenhum, porque como disse antes, esse joguinho acabou! Agora, você precisa voltar, afinal você foi a única a me vencer...Você me dirá amanhã se vai voltar ou não.  
Sarah o olhou irritada. Aquele pesadelo havia voltado, não tinha como fugir...  
- Voltar pra onde? Venceu por que? Agora, você vai explicar a verdade, Sarah... - Hermione dizia vindo em direção aos dois junto com Harry e Rony.  
- Hermione? Harry? Rony? Vocês ouviram? Bem, eu... - Sarah dizia surpresa.  
- Sarah, escuta. Nós somos seus amigos, não contaremos a ninguém. - Harry disse a olhando e olhando Jareth em seguida.   
- Ora, ora, vamos logo, fale Sarah...Não tenho tempo a perder...   
- Por quê? Tá achando que vou voltar agora? Nem decidi ainda, e vou terminar a escola, você querendo ou não...   
- Isso é o que pensa. Sabe, Sarah, acho que você não tem muita escolha, sabe?  
- Isso não é justo! - Ela disse  
- Você diz isso com tanta frequencia...Não mudou nada  
- AH, CHEGA! - Hermione disse - Será que dá pra você falar agora? - ela sorriu e os três se sentaram no chão. 

"Bem, foi há pouco tempo atrás...Alguns meses eu diria...  
Eu vivia com minha madrasta e meu pai. E tinha meu irmão, Toby. Eles sempre saiam e me deixavam tomando conta de Toby...Aí, me mandaram tomar conta de Toby, mas eu cheguei atrasada, porque estava ensaiando uma peça, na praça com meu cachorro Merlim. Aí, acabei tendo que tomar conta de Toby. Sabe, eu sempre me interessei por magia e tudo mais, e eu tinha, aliás, ainda tenho, um livrinho chamado Labirinto, onde conta um história que eu sempre gostei. Como meu irmão estava me irritando, decidi contá-la a ele, pra ver se ele se acalmava.

FLASHBACK 

Sarah: O que você quer? Uma história? Okay: Era uma vez uma linda garota jovem e sua madrasta sempre a fazia ficar com o bebê. E o bebê era uma criança egoísta que queria tudo só pra ele e a garota era praticamente uma escrava. Mas o que ninguém sabia era que o Rei dos Duendes se apaixonara pela garota e lhe dera certos poderes. Então, numa noite, quando o bebê foi muito cruel com a garota, ela chamou a ajuda dos duendes. "Diga as palavras certas", disse o duende, e levaremos o bebê para a Cidade dos Duendes, e você será livre. Mas a garota sabia que o Rei dos Duendes manteria o bebê em seu castelo para sempre, e sempre e o transformaria num duende. Então a garota sofreu em silêncio, até uma noite, quando ela estava cansada do trabalho doméstico e das palavras duras de sua madrasta, e ela não suportou mais.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

"Mas ele não parava de chorar, e me irritava mais ainda...Ameacei chamar os duendes, e tudo mais, achando que o assustaria, e aí desisti...O coloquei na cama e disse as palavras...

FLASHBACK   
Sarah: Quisera que os duendes viessem buscá-lo. Agora mesmo!

FIM DO FLASHBACK

"E saí do quarto. Quando ele parou de chorar. Estranhei, tipo, eu nunca poderia imaginar que o que havia contado a Toby realmente aconteceria. Foi aí que ele apareceu...Uma coruja entrou no meu quarto pela sacada, e se tranformou nele, o Rei dos Duendes... 

FLASHBACK 

Sarah: Você é ele, não é? Você é o Rei dos Duendes. Eu quero meu irmão de volta, por favor, se for tudo a mesma coisa...  
Jareth: O que foi dito, foi dito.  
Sarah: Mas eu não quis dizer isso...  
Jareth: Ah não quis?  
Sarah: Por favor, onde ele está?  
Jarteh: Você sabe muito bem onde ele está.  
Sarah: Por favor, o traga de volta...Por favor...  
Jareth: Sarah...Volte ao seu quarto. Brinque com seus brinquedos e suas fantasias...Esqueça o bebê.  
Sarah: - Não posso...  
Jareth: Eu lhe trouxe um presente (e um cristal apareceu em suas mãos do nada)  
Sarah: O que é isso?  
Jareth: É um cristal, nada mais. Mas se virar desse jeito, verá seus sonhos...Mas não é um presente pra uma garota qualquer que fica cuidando de um bebê chorão. Você o quer? Então, esqueça o bebê.  
Sarah: Não posso. Eu aprecio o que está tentando fazer por mim, mas quero meu irmão de volta. Ele deve estar tão assustado...  
Jareth: Sarah...(e o cristal se transformou numa serpente) Não me desafie...(e jogou em meu pescoço. A seprente se tranformou em um de seus duendes e foi pro chão, correndo em seguida) Você não é pareo para mim, Sarah.  
Sarah: Mas eu tenho que ter meu irmão de volta.  
Jareth: Ele está lá, no meu castelo (e fomos até a sacada, lá, aparecemos num lugar que parecia um deserto, e mostrava um labirinto gigantesco e lá no fundo de tudo, o castelo...)  
Sarah: Aquele é o Castelo na Cidade dos Duendes?  
Jareth: Volte Sarah, volte antes que seja tarde.  
Sarah: Não posso, não entende que não posso?  
Jareth: Que pena...  
Sarah: Não parece tão longe.  
Jareth: É mais longe do que parece, o tempo é curto. Você tem 13 horas para atravessar o Labirinto, antes que seu irmãozinho se torne um de nós...Para sempre...Que pena...  
Sarah: O Labirinto...Não parece tão difícil. Vamos lá...

FIM DO FLASHBACK.

"Bem, ai comecei a andar pelo lugar, muito difícil, mas não impossível. Apareceram algumas criaturas para me ajudar: um anão chamado Hoggle, o qual eu nunca acertava o nome, um grande monstro chamado Ludo, e um cachorro com garra de pirata chamado Sr. Didymmus e seu cachorro, as quais me tornei amiga, e em vários momentos, Jareth aparecia para atrapalhar mais ainda meu objetivo...

FLASHBACK 

Jareth: O que temos aqui?  
Hoggle: Nada...  
Jareth: Nada? nada, nada...tralálá  
Hoggle: Majestade...Que surpresa agradável...  
Jareth: Olá Hedgewart.  
Sarah: É Hogwart...  
Hoggle: É HOGGLE!  
Jareth: Hoggle, você por acaso está ajudando essa garota?   
Hoggle: Ajudando? Em que sentido?  
Jareth: No sentido de levá-la ao centro do Labirinto  
Hoggle: Não...eu disse que a ajudaria, mas estou a levando ao começo...  
Jareth: Hoggle, se eu suspeitar por um momento sequer que está a ajudando, serei obrigado a suspender sua cabeça no Poço do Fedor Eterno! E você Sarah? Como está aproveitando meu Labirinto?  
Sarah: é...moleza!  
Jareth: Sério? E que tal ajustarmos as coisas? (ele adiantou um pouco o relógio, o que me deixou furiosa)  
Sarah: Isso não é justo!  
Jareth: Você diz isso tão frequentemente...Me pergunto quais são suas bases de comparação. Bem, então acha meu Labirinto uma moleza? Vamos ver como lida com essa coisinha...(Um cristal apareceu na mão dele do nada, e ele atirou pelo túnel, e logo veio uma maquina em nossa direção e ele desapareceu. Essa maquina com certeza nos trituraria se nos pegasse, mas escapamos...)

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Depois disso, eu encontrei alguns dos meus amigos e eles me ajduaram em muitas coisas no Labirinto, até que Jareth resolveu "ajudar novamente" Viu que estava progredindo, e resolveu me dar um pêssego encantado atravéz de Hoggle, que tinha medo dele, pra me fazer adormecer e esquecer de Toby. Aí, tive uma alucinação, que realmente aconteceu, porque naquele lugar, nada é o que parece, e você não pode ter certeza de nada. A alucinação era num baile, e todos estavam de máscaras...Tocava uma música muito bonita, mas que não se encontra em nenhum lugar hoje em dia, e eu estava com aquele vestido que fui no baile desse ano. E ele também estava lá...Dançamos, até que olhei o relógio e vi que tinha que salvar meu irmão. Ai quebrei um vidro e cai num monte de entulho, onde apareceu uma velha com bugigangas e queria me enganar, mandada por Jareth claro...Queria que não me lembrasse, mas me lembrei, e chegamos até a Cidade dos Duendes. Lá, lutamos com os guardas, e graças a Ludo, chegamos até o castelo. Entrei sozinha, na sala do trono, e estava vazia. Ai, subi uma escada e entrei numa sala muito doida. Eram escadas de ponta-cabeça, e de tudo quanto é jeito...Você subia e descia, e não chegava em lugar nenhum, e Toby estava lá...Mas eu nunca o alcançava...Foi aí que decidi pular, e tudo começou a se desfazer. Ai cai numa sala onde tudo ao redor era o espaço, com escadas despedaçadas ao redor. E lá entrou Jareth. Eu nunca imaginei que o que ensaiava todo dia na praça, iria se concretizar, mas se concretizou...

FLASHBACK 

Sarah: Dê - me a criança!  
Jareth: Sarah, cuidado! Eu tenho sido generoso até agora, e posso ser cruel!  
Sarah: Generoso? O que fez de generoso?  
Jareth: Tudo! Tudo o que quis eu fiz. Você pediu que a criança fosse levada, e eu o levei. Você se acovardou diante de mim, e eu fui assustador. Eu reorganizei o tempo. Eu virei o mundo de cabeça-pra-baixo, e tudo o que fiz, fiz por você! Estou cansado de viver de suas expectativas de mim. Isso não é ser generoso?  
Sarah: "Passei por imensos perigos, e inúmeras dificuldades, para chegar até aqui no Castelo da Cidade dos Duendes, e retomar a criança que você roubou. Minha determinação é tão forte quanto a sua, e meu..."  
Jareth: Pare, Espere. Olhe Sarah, (Um cristal surgiu em suas mãos) Olhe o que estou oferecendo a você. Seus sonhos...  
Sarah: "...E meu reino é tão grande quanto o seu..."   
Jareth: E peço por tão pouco...Somente me deixe reinar sobre você, e terá tudo o que quiser.  
Sarah: Meu reino é tão grande...Droga! Nunca me lembro dessa parte...  
Jareth: Somente tema-me, ama-me, obedeça-me, e serei seu escravo...   
Sarah: (eu pensei por muito tempo, pois nunca me lembrava, e ele lá me oferecendo aquele cristal...até que me lembrei) Você não tem poderes sobre mim!

FIM DO FLASHBACK

"Aí ele voltou a ser uma coruja e eu me vi de novo na sala da minha casa. Ele voou pra fora da minha janela, e fui checar Toby. A partir desse dia, percebi o quanto que eu estava sendo egoísta, e melhorei meu gênio um pouco. Mas todos os dias tinha pesadelos, aqui em Hogwarts mesmo, e quando ele chegou, eu me assutei. Não entendi. Depois do baile, rasguei aquele vestido. Me trouxe más lembranças. E agora, como vocês ouviram, quer que eu volte com ele, mas eu disse que não..."

Hermione estava de boca aberta, e Harry e Rony de olhos arregalados.  
- Então...Ele não é organizador de nada? Ele é...Um duende? - Hermione perguntou incrédula  
- Isso...- Sarah confirmou  
- Mas...Os duendes não são humanos... - Rony disse sem entender.  
- Eu venho do submundo, um lugar muito diferente da onde vocês vivem...Minha magia não é igual a de vocês. Não necessito de pedaços de madeiras para realizá-las e muito menos palavras magicas. A lei, quem faz sou eu, e sou imortal! Nada pode me matar, nem um feitiço que vocês consideram mortal! Pelo meu labirinto vivem muitas criaturas, aparecem lugares do nada e eles mudam. Num momento pode ter uma porta na sua frente, e quando você pisca, ela está atrás de você.   
- Incrível! - Os três disseram  
- Mas...Por quê quer levá-la?  
- Por que ela destruiu meu Labirinto, quando me venceu. Como ela contou as paredes do castelo se desfizeram. Todos meus súditos são crianças que alguem desejou embora, e não conseguiram o que Sarah conseguiu...Agora, ela vai ter que voltar. Ela voltando, poderá se refazer tudo.  
- E como EU vou fazer isso? - Sarah disse sem acreditar...  
- Passando por ele de novo...  
- Nem pensar...Não passo tudo aquilo de novo...  
- É o que veremos! Você vai voltar, fique tranquila...cedo ou tarde, e por conta própria...  
E desapareceu dali.  
- Mas... Não se pode desaparatar em Hogwarts...Eu li em... - Hermione dizia mas fora interrompida por Sarah  
- Ele não desaparatou, ele simplesmente aparece e desaparece onde quer e quando quer, isso não se aprende...Vamos, vamos a Ala-Hospitalar!

Cap. 14 - Espionagem

Sarah, Harry, Hermione e Rony haviam acabado de sair da Ala-Hospitalar. Estavam no Salão Principal, na mesa da Grifinória conversando. O lugar estava quase vazio, exceto por algumas pessoas na mesa da Lufa-Lufa, conversando.  
- Que história incrível, não? - Hermione comentava enquanto se sentava.  
- E como... - Harry dizia segurando o mapa do maroto nas mãos.   
- Mas ele tá pensando que vou com ele...ha, quero ver como... - Sarah dizia rindo...  
- Mas, se Dumbledore soubesse, será que ajudaria? - Harry disse  
- Ele sabe. Mas não adianta muita coisa... - Sarah disse pensativa  
- É, ele não poderia ajudar em nada... - Hermione dizia com bichento no colo.  
- E como sabe? Leu em algum livro? - Rony disse rindo de Mione.  
- Não, Rony, acontece que não precisa ser muito inteligente pra perceber. Jareth não é do nosso mundo, ele é imortal, com certeza Dumbledore não poderia ajudar. Ele desaparece dos lugares e tudo mais, e acho que ninguém aqui gostaria de enfrentá-lo...Digo, imagina o que ele poderia fazer...  
- Mione tá certa! Acho que nem Voldemort, ops, Você-Sabe-Quem pode com ele...  
Harry e Rony arregalaram os olhos...  
- Nem...ele?  
- Claro que não! Ele não morre, um avada kedavra não faria nada a ele...Nem cócegas. Nossa magia não o atinge, porque a magia dele é bem mais avançada, entendeu? - Sarah explicava séria.  
- Então, ele poderia acabar com Você-Sabe-Quem? - Rony sorriu  
- Não seja idiota, Rony! - Hermione o olhou indignada - Mesmo com todo poder do mundo, um mundo não pode interferir no outro sem ligação de si próprio...Você-Sabe-Quem não o afrontou, então ele não pode fazer nada...   
- Exatamente! - Sarah disse impressionada - Nossa, Mione, você realmente é muito inteligente...  
Hermione sorriu, e Harry e Rony a olharam entediados.  
- Pra variar... - Eles murmuraram.  
- Eu só queria saber o que ele está tramando...Ele só tem cara de bonzinho, porque de bozinho, não tem nada!  
- Mas, Sarah...Não foi você mesmo que pediu que ele levasse seu irmão? Por que o odeia tanto? - Rony perguntou  
- Pensa comigo, você é trouxa, não faz idéia que exista magia. Fala uma frase boba só pra assustar seu irmão e fazê-lo parar de chorar, e ele acaba raptado por Duendes? Pensa, quem imaginaria que isso iria realmente acontecer?  
- É...Pior que é verdade... - Harry disse  
- E ele além de tudo, só me atrapalhava...Inda depois teve a cara de pau de me pedir pra ficar de vez lá...Tudo bem, ele me ofereceu todos meus sonhos e tudo mais, mas o que Karen e meu pai diriam? Toby é só um bebê...  
- Tive uma idéia! - Harry disse olhando seu mapa.  
- Qual? - Hermione perguntou curiosa  
- Bem, podemos ver ondeJareth está, e usar minha capa de invisibilidade pra espionar, aí descobririamos...  
- Tem como saber se ele tá com alguma bola de cristal na mão? - Sarah perguntou  
- Por quê? - Harry perguntou confuso  
- Por que ele as usa para saber o que acontece. Através delas, ele assiste a tudo o que acontece, onde quiser...Ele poderia estar nos espionando agora...  
- Ah...Então, eu tenho um jeito! - Hermione disse se levantando...  
- O que vai fazer? - Os três perguntaram  
Hermione os olhou e sai do Salão.  
- Aonde ela vai? - Rony perguntou  
- Eu gostaria de saber... - Harry disse observando Mione ir.   
Passaram-se 25 minutos quando Mione voltou.  
- Onde foi? - Os três perguntaram novamente.  
- Saber se estavam nos espionando!  
- Como? - Rony não entendia nada.  
- Simples! Fui até a sala da Profª MacGonnagal, e perguntei onde o "organizador" do evento poderia estar. Fui até ele, e ele estava conversando com Profº Dumbledore, dei uma desculpa para o Profº Dumbledore e voltei normal...Agora, a gente não tem muito tempo...  
- Dois de nós vai ficar vigiando perto da sala dele, e dois na capa, dentro. Os quatro juntos não vão caber...Afinal, a gente cresceu nos últimos anos né? - Harry riu.  
- Bem, então eu e o Rony ficamos no corredor da sala dele, de segurança. Você e Mione vão buscar a capa, aí a gente finge que quer falar com Dumbledore e vocês entram ok? - Sarah disse a Harry  
- Ok! - Harry concordou e foi com Mione pegar a capa.  
Sarah e Rony foram conversando normalmente até o corredor onde estava a sala de Jareth. Passaram - se 5 minutos, quando Sarah sentiu alguem levantar seu rabo de cavalo. Eram Harry e Mione  
- Chegamos! - Mione disse sorridente. - Vamos lá, antes que nos vejam!  
Harry e Mione se cobriram com a capa, e Sarah e Rony bateram na porta.  
- Pois não? - Jareth sorriu arrogante ao ver Sarah  
Sarah avistou Dumbledore e ignorou Jareth. Ela e Rony entraram na sala, e Harry e Mione aproveitaram a deixa para entrar também.  
- Olá Profº Dumbledore. Soubemos que estava aqui, então viemos falar com o Sr. É que... - Sarah os olhou e continuou - Bem, acho que vocês estão ocupados, então acho melhor falar depois, né Professor? Tchau!  
E os dois saíram da sala. Dumbledore riu.  
Hermione e Harry estavam cobertos pela capa, no canto da sala, próximo a porta.  
- Ai - Hermione cochichou - Você pisou no meu pé.  
- Foi mal...Escuta... - Harry disse atento.  
Dumbledore se levantou e disse sério a Jareth.  
- Bem, sei de seus motivos, a real razão de sua vinda, mas creio que preciso alertá-lo de uma coisa...Sarah, só irá daqui, quando terminar os estudos! Depois, poderão decidir o que quiser. Bem, acho que é só, tenho que ir...  
Jareth se levantou e abriu a porta para Dumbledore. Ao fechar, foi para sua cadeira, se sentou.  
- Sarah, Sarah...Você vai voltar, e eu não vou mexer um dedo pra isso...  
- Acho melhor fazer algo pra distrai-lo... - Hermione cochichou - Se ele teimar em olhar aquele cristal, vai ver que Sarah está la fora com Rony, esperando e vai descobrir tudo...  
- Bem lembrado... - Harry disse pegando sua varinha - Mobilicorpus - Ele murmurou e apontou para a mesa.  
- Droga de lugar esquisito! - Jareth murmurou - Agora deu pros móveis ficarem se mexendo sozinhos... - E desapareceu da sala, irritado!   
Harry e Hermione saíram da sala sem a capa, e encontraram Sarah e Rony do lado de fora.  
- E aí? Descobriram algo? - Sarah perguntou  
- Bem, ele não disse muita coisa. Dumbledore disse a ele que você só sai daqui, quando se formar. E depois ele disse que você ia voltar com ele, e ele não ia mexer um dedo sequer pra isso...  
- Eu fico preocupada quando ele fala assim...Boa coisa, não é!   
- Bem, vamos? Você ainda tem aula extra, Sarah! Dumbledore resolveu deixar a gente te ajudar, porque os professores não estão podendo...Nos disse nesta manhã, desculpe só te falar agora... - Hermione sorriu  
- Ah, tudo bem...Vocês são melhores que o chato do Snape... - E os três saíram dali rindo.  
- Escuta...Tava pensando... - Rony começou  
- Xiii, lá vem besteira! - Hermione disse rindo  
- Hei! Me deixa falar? - Rony disse e continuou - Então...O Natal tá chegando, e que tal se passassemos em casa? Acho que mamãe iria gostar de ter a casa cheia.  
- O que Wealsey? - Era Malfoy, chegando no Salão Principal. - E você acha que cabe todo mundo naquela sua casa de um quarto só?   
- Furnunculos! - Sarah se virou e atingiu Malfoy com um feitiço...Ao passar por ele, disse rindo - Eu avisei que a próxima seria melhor...Idiota!  
Harry, Rony e Hermione riram.  
- Gente, vou passar nas masmorras pra pegar alguns materiais ok? - Sarah disse  
- Ok...Esperaremos na Sala Comunalda Grifinória. Dumbledore deu permissão para que as aulas sejem lá. - Hermione sorriu   
Sarah foi até as masmorras e o trio para a Sala Comunal.  
Ao chegarem na Sala Comunal, esperaram por alguns minutos.  
- E então Rony, o que acha? - Hermione perguntou e não obteve resposta. Ao olhar, viu que Rony estava quase roncando.  
- É...Pediremos a opinião dele amanhã... - Harry riu  
Harry e Hermione permaneceram sentados nas poltronas em frente a lareira, quietos. Por algum motivo, Harry se sentia nervoso demais pra falar. Será que era a presença de Hermione? Quando Harry olhava Hermione, ela desviava o olhar e vice-versa.  
- Sabe, Mione...Andei reparando numa coisa...  
- O quê?  
- Em como mudou...  
Hermione corou e sorriu...  
- Fala sério, Harry...Você nunca disse nada disso esses anos todos.  
- Porque não tinha notado... - Harry sentou-se do lado de Hermione e a olhou nos olhos. - Mas agora, eu vejo...  
Hermione o olhava corando muito, parecia um pimentão.  
Harry foi se aproximando de Hermione lentamente, e quando iam se beijar, Sarah entrou na Sala da Grifinória.  
- Olá! - Ela olhou surpresa aos dois - Er...Espero que não esteja atrapalhando nada... - Ela riu  
Hermione e Harry riram.  
- Não, magina! - Hermione disse... - Vamos começar? Rony não aguentou e foi dormir.  
Sarah riu  
- Pra variar!  
Harry permaneceu sentado no sofá observando Hermione, sorrindo.

Cap 15 – Confusões

Sarah percebera que os dois estavam um pouco sem graça. "Droga, se eu tivesse demorado mais...", pensava ela.  
- Bem, vamos começar? - Hermione disse ainda corando  
- Claro! - Sarah riu  
- O que é engraçado? - Harry perguntou curioso.  
- Nada não... - Sarah disfarçou  
Passaram boa parte da noite ensinando Sarah, até que se cansaram e foram dormir.  
No dia seguinte, Sarah acordou de bom - humor. A tarde seria o campeonato de Feitiços, e se sentia muito bem preparada, depois de tudo que Mione e Harry lhe ensinara. Disputaria contra a Lufa-Lufa.  
Sarah desceu para o café e encontrou os amigos na mesa da Grifinória.  
- Viram a novidade? - Rony disse sorrindo.  
- Não. Qual? Aliás, porque Mione está de mau-humor? - Sarah disse não entendendo nada, porque Mione estava de cara fechada.  
- Esse é o motivo, a novidade... - Rony riu  
- É que nos dias que tiverem as competições, não teremos aulas, e os representantes, estão livres dos testes, porque precisam se preparar para os desafios...e, Mione é uma das representantes da Grifinória, então... - Harry explicava quando foi interrompido por Mione  
- Ridículo! Pra quê cancelarem os testes? Por causa de um torneio desses, fala sério!  
Sarah riu e foi pra mesa da Sonserina. Ao chegar, viu Draco, Crabbe e Goyle rindo.  
- Agora virou amiguinha dos perdedores não? - Malfoy disse - Pra variar, manchando nosso nome! Já não basta ter perdido o jogo e...  
- Escuta aqui! Eu não perdi droga de jogo nenhum...Você que foi burro demais pra pegar o pomo quando eles estavam mais de 100 pontos na nossa frente ok? E eu, ando com quem quiser...  
- Ainda não entendo porque te colocaram na Sonserina... - Malfoy debochava - Seu lugar é com os sangues-ruins...  
- E você acha que eu gosto dessa casa imunda? Claro que não. Mas não tenho escolha...E não me enche...  
- Sabe, Sarah...Você já tá irritando com esse 'não enche, não enche...'  
- Tá nervosinho? - Ela riu - problema é seu! - Ela se levantou  
- Olha como fala comigo, sua sangue-ruim! - Draco a segurou pelo braço. - Além de ser sangue-ruim, é idiota igualzinho os seus amiguinhos...Sabe, não sei porque não esta lá com eles...Aquele Weasley, mora num lugar que tem um quarto só, a familia inteira é pobre, e sempre usa tudo de segunda mão. Granger, é sangue-ruim, metida a sabe-tudo, mas isso não muda o fato de ser quem é...uma trouxa! E Potter, esse é metido, acha que sempre pode, só por ser famoso, e todos o bajulam, mas somente nós vemos que é um ridículo, perdedor, que um dia, vai quebrar a cara, e feio, e eu vou dar risada. Agora, você...Deve ser igual, além de sangue-ruim, típico de trouxas que nem você.  
PAF!   
O Salão inteiro olhou para a mesa da Sonserina. Sarah se levantou do banco e olhava Malfoy com muita raiva. Malfoy massageava o rosto com ódio nos olhos.  
- Você me paga sangue-ruim!  
- E você ainda não viu nada...Sabe que to de saco cheio de você? - Sarah partiu pra cima de Malfoy e lhe dera 2 socos, um no nariz e outro na boca. Quando ia dar o terceiro, sentiu alguem lhe segurar.  
- Calma, Sarah...Calma! - Era Jareth, que havia corrido em direção aos dois no momento em que Sarah se levantara.  
Os outros professores seguravam Malfoy e o levaram para a Ala-Hospitalar. Profº Snape e Hagrid se aproximaram. Sarah olhou Jareth indignada.  
- E você, me larga também. É outro que está me irritando - Ela gritou com ele e foi para os jardins.  
Sarah permaneceu pensativa, tentando se acalmar, quando percebeu que três pessoas vinham em sua direção.  
- Olá, tá mais calma? - Hermione disse se sentando do lado dela.  
- Aham...  
- Você pegou detenção. E Malfoy tambem - Rony dizia - Mas vão fazer em dias diferentes. Profº Snape tem medo que vocês matem um ao outro no meio da detenção...   
Sarah riu.  
- Bem que ele mereceu. Você me lembrou a Mione no 3º ano, mas ela apenas lhe dera um soco... - Harry comentava rindo  
Sarah permaneceu quieta.  
- Bem, acho que você deve estar querendo ficar sozinha...Vamos deixá-la aqui, depois a gente conversa ok? - Hermione disse a abraçando, e indo com Harry e Rony.  
- Ela deve estar muito nervosa né? Dois a pressionando...Parece que esses dois combinaram de atazana-la - Hermione comentou  
- RONY! RONY! - Neville veio correndo em direção ao trio, que caminhava para a Torre da Grifinória.  
- O que aconteceu, Neville? - Rony perguntou estranhando o comportamento do amigo.  
- Profª MacGonagall me pediu para avisá-lo, que você foi incluso no torneio!  
- Mas como? Se eu nem fui sorteado...  
- Sei lá, só sei que o Profº Dumbledore disse que a Grifinória precisaria de alguém que participasse do Torneio de Xadrez de Bruxo, e você foi indicado...Porque disseram que você é especialista no assunto e tals...Bem, querem te ver lá no escritorio do diretor.  
Rony olhou arregalado para os amigos e sorriu  
- Vai Ron, a gente te espera na Sala Comunal ok? - Harry disse sorrindo ao amigo.  
E Rony foi, com Neville.  
Harry e Hermione haviam chegado ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, quando Harry parou.  
- O que foi? - Hermione perguntou  
- Esqueci a senha...qual era mesmo?  
Hermione o olhou e disse ao retrato da Mulher Gorda  
- Dente de Dragão!  
E ambos entraram no Salão Comunal da Grifinória.  
- Ufa! Incrível né? O Ron ser chamado pro torneio... - Harry comentou se sentando numa poltrona.  
- E como...Ele ta muito feliz...Bem, se indicaram ele, com certeza ganharemos, o Rony joga muito bem...  
- É... - Harry disse e ficaram por um tempo em silêncio.   
- Hermione / Harry - Os dois disseram juntos e riram... - Nada...   
Permaneceram mais um tempo em silêncio.  
A Sala Comunal da Grifinória estava vazia, e somente agora que eles haviam percebido.  
- Estranho a Sala Comunal estar vazia a essa hora não? - Harry comentou  
- Harry, são 4 horas ainda, quer o que? Todos devem estar por aí...  
- É...  
- Francamente Harry, você só sabe dizer "é"? - Hermione riu.  
- Não é que...Ah, to sem assunto.  
- É.  
- Agora foi você...  
- É que isso pega. - Hermione riu  
- É.  
Os dois se olharam e riram novamente.  
- Hermione, lembra-se do que conversavamos aquele dia?  
- Hum...Qual? - Hermione perguntou confusa.  
- No dia que ajudavamos a Sarah, antes dela chegar..  
- Ah, sim...Lembro mais ou menos... - Hermione começou a corar e ficar sem graça.  
- Ah sim... - Harry ia falar, mas hesitou  
- Por quê?  
- Por nada...  
- Harry, fala! - Hermione ficou de frente a Harry e o olhou nos olhos - Ninguém comenta uma coisa por nada, pode falar!  
- Você...Quer mesmo saber? - Harry perguntou a encarando também.   
- Aham! - Hermione o olhava curiosa.  
Harry foi aproximando seu rosto do de Mione lentamente. Com sua mão direita, acariciava o rosto da garota, afastando sua franja de seus olhos.  
- Harry, o que é que... - Mione tentava dizer alguma coisa, mas Harry a impediu.  
- Shhh - Foi tudo o que Harry disse. Seu coração estava a mil, e parecia que dava pra ouvi-lo de longe.  
Harry beijou Mione delicadamente, ainda acariciando o rosto da garota.   
Hermione primeiro ficou sem reação, mas depois, correspondeu ao beijo de Harry, acariciando sua nuca.  
- Você não sabe o quanto esperei isso... - Harry disse ao ouvido de Hermione, baixinho. Hermione se afastou e o olhou sem saber o que dizer.

Cap 16 – The Love is In The Air

Hermione permaneceu olhando Harry. Estava se sentindo totalmente confusa. É claro que começara a sentir algumas coisas ultimamente que não compreendia bem, e permanecer olhando aquele par de olhos verdes lhe causava uma sensação estranha no estômago.  
Harry permanecia olhando Hermione. Não sabia o porque havia feito isso, mas de repente lhe ocorrera uma coisa: estava gostando de sua melhor amiga.  
- Hermione, eu... - Harry tentava dizer algo, mas não sabia bem o que - eu...Eu...  
Rony entrou na sala antes de Harry compeltar a frase.  
- Olá! Cara vocês não sabem...Dumbledore me indicou porque acha que sou um otimo jogador de xadrez... - Rony dizia empolgado e sorridente. Parou de sorrir ao ver que seus amigos estavam muito estranhos.  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
- Não... - Harry e Hermione disseram ao mesmo tempo  
- Vocês tão bem esquisitos...Bem, vamos descer? O campeonato de Feitiços começa logo, temos que assistir a Sarah lembra? Ela vai competir contra Lufa-Lufa...Fiquei sabendo que vai ser um quiz, e depois terá os duelos...  
Harry e Hermione o acompanharam até o Salão. Quando Hermione viu Sarah, antes de começar o torneio, foi falar com ela, pra desejar-lhe boa sorte. Harry deu boa sorte e ficou num canto do Salão Principal com Rony, conversando.  
No lugar das Mesas, haviam grandes tapetes no chão, e um cordão formando um quadrado. Haviam 6 cadeiras dentro desse espaço, e os outros alunos ficavam em volta para assistir.  
- Rony...Você não vai acreditar...  
- No quê? - Rony perguntou curioso  
- Eu...Eu...beijei a mione  
- O QUÊ?  
- shhhhhhh - Harry disse  
- Mas...Então, você gosta dela? Mas e ela? E você falou que gosta dela? Como isso aconteceu? Ela disse o quê? Como foi?  
- RON! - Harry disse - Calma, uma pergunta de cada vez...bem, não sei sobre ela...não falou nada, e eu tambem não sei o que ta acontecendo comigo e...  
- Cara, ta na cara, você gosta dela, só não se tocou disso...Vai a luta, fala pra ela, sei lá...Faz alguma coisa! Parado é que você não pode ficar!  
- É...Você tem razão... - Harry disse  
Hermione se aproximou e o estômago de Harry deu várias voltas.  
- Olhem, vai começar!  
Sarah estava sentada numa das cadeiras, ansiosa pelo torneio. Se sentia bem preparada e queria vencer a qualquer custo.  
- Bem... - Professor Flltwick começou - Vocês terão um quiz a responder...Farei perguntas a vocês e aquele que souber solta faiscas com sua varinha, se aponta-las para cima, as varinhas soltarão faiscas vermelhas. Depois, teremos os desafios, com base nos feitiços mencionados aqui...Preparados? Ok, primeira pergunta...  
Sarah fechou os olhos e se concentrou, ao abri-los, tentava prestar o maximo de atenção ao Professor.  
- Qual o feitiço usado para movimentar objetos?  
Sarah levantou sua varinha imediatamente e disse  
- Mobilicorpus?  
- CORRETO! 10 pontos a Sonserina!  
Apesar de não gostarem de Sarah, os alunos da Sonserina comemoraram. Até Harry, Rony e Hermione aplaudiram.  
- Qual o nome do feitço que conjura Patronos?  
- EXPECTO PATRONUM! - Ernie disse levantando sua varinha  
- Muito bem! Tudo igual, 10 a 10 agora...Qual feitiço usado para reanimar pessoas desacordadas?  
Pansy levantou sua varinha e disse  
- Enervarte!  
- Otimo Srta. Parkinson! 20 a 10 para Sonserina! Agora, qual o feitiço usado para causar risos no oponente?  
- Rictusempra! - Dessa vez fora Hannah Abott, da Lufa-Lufa quem levatara a varinha.  
- Ótimo! Empatado de novo. Agora, prestem atenção...Esta é a última, quem ganhar garantira uma boa vantagem sobre seu oponente para o próximo desafio. Qual o nome do feitiço usado para criar o fogo?  
Todos permaneceram pensativos por um momento, quando Ernie levantara sua varinha. Todos o observavam.  
- Lacarnum Inflamare?  
- Corretissimo, Lufa-Lufa mantem uma vantagem sobre Sonserina! Agora, em 5 minutos, vocês terão o desafio que definirá quem garantirá vaga na próxima fase.  
Draco olhou Sarah furioso.  
- Por quê você não disse nada?  
- Porque esqueci, e você que estuda aqui faz maior tempão e num lembrou? E nem vem por a culpa em mim! - Sarah se levantou e saiu da cadeira. Iriam arrumar tudo para o duelo.  
"Isso vai ser complicado" - pensava Sarah enquanto ia em direção aos amigos.  
O trio estava sentado num canto do Salão, esperando Sarah, quando Hermione cutucou Harry  
- Harry, posso falar com você um instante?  
- Claro - Harry estranhou, mas a acompanhou até os jardins.   
Hermione parou perto de uma árvore, se virou para Harry e disse.  
- Por quê?  
- Por quê o quê? - Harry não entendeu  
- Por quê me beijou?  
- Bem, você queria saber o que eu queria dizer ao mencionar aquele dia e, bem, eu respondi...

- Mas, porque tudo isso? Eu não estou entendendo nada...Aliás, eu to tão confusa...como eu nunca tive antes.  
- Eu gostaria de saber, sabe? Mas to tão confuso quanto você...   
- Foi sério o que me falou? - Hermione se sentou e Harry se sentou ao seu lado  
- Sobre?  
- Sobre você estar esperando muito por...Bem, o que você quis dizer realmente Harry?  
- Bem, - Harry estava começando a ficar nervoso, e corava muito - Eu na verdade não sei, eu não sei o que anda acontecendo comigo, sabe? Ando sentindo coisas que nunca tinha sentido, não dessa maneira sabe? É difícil explicar...  
- Sabe, que comigo acontece a mesma coisa? - Hermione dizia pensativa - Bem, acho melhor irmos, o duelo vai começar e... - Hermione ia se levantar quando Harry puxou seu braço, a fazendo cair em cima dele.  
- Esquece o duelo. O que tenho pra dizer é mais importante...   
Hermione o olhou sem ação. Quando ficava perto demais de Harry assim, sentia como se tivessem mil borboletas em seu estômago, era uma coisa muito estranha. O coração de Harry batia muito forte, e Harry não sentia borboletas no estômago, e sim, solavancos.  
- E o que é? - Hermione o encarou. Novamente se via perdida naquele par de olhos verdes. "Covardia" pensava ela.  
- Eu percebi que te amo... - Harry acariciava os cabelos de Mione e seu rosto se aproximava lentamente do dela.  
- Eu...Eu...Acho que eu também... - Hermione disse o abraçando e o beijando.  
Harry ficou surpreso com a atidude de Hermione, mão acabou não ligando. Somente queria saber de ficar ali com Mione, pra sempre, se pudesse.

Cap 17 – As Palavras

Hermione permaneceu olhando Harry após se soltarem.  
- Bem, acho melhor voltarmos... - Hermione disse sem graça  
- É...Você tem razão...  
E os dois se levantaram e caminharam até o Salão Principal.  
O duelo já havia terminado e Sarah vinha com alguns arranhões, muito cansada...  
- E aí? Como foi? - Hermione perguntou olhando assustada.  
- Mal! Perdemos de novo! - Sarah disse desanimada - Malfoy ficou me enchendo o saco, e acabei me desconcentrando, aí, perdi o duelo. Bem, pelo menos ganhamos no Quiz...Mas nem adiantou.  
- Ah, mas aquele feitiço que você lançou foi muito legal! - Rony comentou - E vocês? Por quê não assistiram?  
- Nós? Bem, lembra? Estavamos conversando, acho que não deu tempo de voltar e ver Sarah, desculpe! - Hermione disse disfarçando  
- Tudo bem, vocês tiveram uma boa razão - Sarah soltou um risinho e foi andando - Tenho que ir. Preciso de um banho - Ela riu.   
Sarah ia indo para o salão comunal da Sonserina, quando encontrou uma pessoa muito desagradável no caminho.  
- Fala sério, hein Williams! Já é a segunda vez que nos faz perder... - Era Draco, de braços cruzados e encostado na parede, a olhando sarcástico.  
- Culpa sua mesma! Idiota! - Ela ia se apressando quando trombou em Jareth - Mas que droga, você também? Isso é perseguição? - Ela foi andando rapido e entrou na Sala Comunal da Sonserina.  
Jareth permaneceu olhando sem entender e olhou Draco.  
- Liga não. Ela é louca! - Draco comentou rindo, entrando em seguida na Sala Comunal também.  
- É, eu sei... - Jareth disse enquanto desaparecia dali.  
Sarah entrou no quarto feminino do 6º ano irritada. Por quê ele fica me perseguindo? - ela se perguntava. E agora Draco a enchendo também.  
"Ótimo, dois no meu pé! Era tudo o que eu precisava!" - Sarah pensava enquanto ia pro banho.  
Ao terminar o banho, fora jantar.  
Chegando no Salão Principal, comeu o mais rápido que pode e foi pra mesa da Grifinória.  
- Que foi? - Rony perguntou percebendo o mau humor da garota.  
- Draco veio me encher, e logo em seguida trombei com Jareth...  
- Ah sim, tá explicado. - Hermione comentou terminando de comer.   
- Escutem, preciso falar com vocês...Tem como irmos até a Sala Precisa hoje? - Harry disse cochichando  
- Claro - Rony confirmou - Melhor nos apressarmos...  
Harry, Rony, Hermione e Sarah se levantaram. Caminharam sossegados por pouco tempo, até que Draco apareceu.  
- Sabe Williams, acho que não terminei nossa conversinha... - Ele disse sarcástico.  
O quarteto se virou e olhou Draco, surpresos.  
- Escuta, seu inútil! Perdemos no Quadribol por sua burrice, e você hoje ficou me enchendo tanto que perdi a concentração! Agora cala essa boca imunda, e me deixa em paz...Ou quer apanhar de novo? - Sarah disse irritada.  
- Você acha que me esqueci disso, você tá se achando porque tá andando com o trio maravilha não é? Mas isso, não vai mudar o que você é, uma sujeitinha de sangue-ruim fracassada, que não tem nem uma família decente pra te consolar...  
- Cale a boca - Sarah disse.  
- E outra, você acha que vou deixar uma sangue-ruim encostar em mim e ficar tudo por isso mesmo, tá enganada! Você, fica se exibindo por aí com seus amiguinhos, mas não se toca que você é ridícula, e imprestável, que nem pra ganhar um simples torneio serve! Impressionante não?   
- Ahhh...Quisera que os duendes viessem buscá-lo! Agora mesmo! - Sarah gritou, sem prestar atenção no que havia dito.   
Harry, Rony e Hermione a olharam perplexas. Num minuto, Draco havia desaparecido dali e muita fumaça cobria o lugar. Uma coruja branca sobrevoava o lugar quando se transformara em Jareth. Só que ele estava com sua aparência original. Longa capa preta brilhante, com gola alta, botas pretas e luvas pretas, e calça e blusa preta também. Seus cabelos também estavam diferentes do que usava em Hogwarts, estavam com um corte esquisito, muito estranho.  
- Olha, olha, quem temos aqui...Sarah...  
- Pode trazer ele de volta, eu disse na hora da raiva, mas...  
- Não me venha com essa Sarah...Não vou trazer ninguém. Você conhece as regras...Terá que ir buscá-lo.   
Harry, Rony e Hermione a olharam. Sarah o olhou perplexa.  
- Eu? Vou ter que buscar Malfoy?  
- Claro! Quem disse as palavras? - Jareth riu irônico.  
- É Sarah, e você pode ser expulsa. Não pode correr esse risco. Será melhor ir buscá-lo - Rony disse assustado ao ver Jareth naquela maneira.  
- E nós vamos junto! - Harry disse  
- Não mesmo! Fui eu quem fiz isso, eu devo ir.  
- Não tem essa Sarah, nós vamos juntos e pronto! - Hermione disse decidida.  
- Eu não falei Sarah, que você voltaria sem eu mexer um dedo? - Jareth riu, ainda com sua pose de arrogante  
- É, mas eu não ficarei pra sempre! - Ela disse com pouco caso.  
- Isso é o que veremos...  
Os três se olharam assustados.  
- Você tem 13 horas para atravessar meus labirinto antes que seu "amiguinho" se torne um de nós para sempre! - Jareth riu, jogou um cristal pro alto e os quatro se viram num lugar onde parecia o deserto.  
- O-onde estamos Sarah? - Rony perguntou assustado  
- Na entrada! - Sarah disse, descendo o morro e parando em frente a um muro infinito, com uma enorme porta.  
- Sarah? - disse uma voz  
- HOGGLE! - Sarah disse empolgada, abraçando o anão perto do lago.  
- O que faz aqui?  
- De novo, to atrás de alguém, e sinto muito Hoggle, mas dessa vez, você não poderá ajudar! Foi bom te ver novamente! - Sarah sorriu ao amigo e parou em frente a porta gigante junto com os amigos.  
- Essa porta é maior que a porta da cabana do Hagrid - Harry comentou perplexo.  
- Quero entrar no labirinto.  
Magicamente as portas se abriram e os quatro entraram cautelosamente, com a porta se fechando atrás dele logo em seguida.

Cap 18 – De Volta ao Labirinto

Os quatro entraram no Labirinto e ouviram a porta se fechando atrás deles, levando um susto.  
- Sarah... - Rony disse medroso - Você...Lembra o caminho?  
- Sim, mas tenho certeza que tá diferente...Esse lugar é doido, nada fica de um jeito pra sempre, tudo muda...Espero acertar novamente.  
- Mas...Por quê chama de Labirinto? O que to vendo é uma reta! - Harry disse estranhando.  
Pra sua direita, havia uma reta enorme, e pra sua esquerda também.   
- Eu perguntei a mesma coisa que você quando entrei aqui pela primeira vez, mas, há muitas entradas...olhe... - Sarah apontou para o que parecia ser uma parede em suas frentes.  
- Sarah...Isso é uma parede - Rony disse rindo, mas nervoso.  
- As coisas nem sempre são o que parecem por aqui, Rony, não se esqueça disso... - Sarah disse e entrou por uma das entradas que havia nas paredes. Os outros a seguiram, incrédulos.   
Saíram num lugar, que com certeza tinha mais cara de um labirinto, haviam muitas paredes, e entradas. Pelo caminhos, haviam esculturas e estátuas...Atrás deles, estava uma grande parede.  
- E agora? - Hermione perguntou...  
- Eu não lembro muito essa parte, aqui tudo muda...Tipo, quer um exemplo? Olha atrás de você.  
Hermione olhou e soltou um berro.  
- AH! A parede sumiu!  
- Não, ela tá ali... - Sarah apontou pro lado esquerdo da garota.  
- Sarah, vamos logo? Eu não to gostando nada desse lugar... - Rony disse, resmungando.  
- Calma, Rony. Você fala isso agora, é porque não viu ainda o Poço do Fedor Eterno.  
- O Quê? - Os três perguntaram enquanto andavam.  
- É um tipo de lamaçal, parece uma lago...Possui um fedor horrível, e esse lago solta um...ruídos, sabe? - Eles riram e Sarah continuou - Mas não é engraçado. Se pisar lá, vai feder pra sempre e nunca mais sai...  
- Credo! - Hermione comentou com cara de nojo.  
- Ok, não temos muito tempo, então...  
- 13 Horas é pouco? - Rony perguntou a interrompendo.  
- Rony, esse lugar dá uns mil castelos de Hogwarts. Da outra vez, cheguei as 13 horas em ponto. Isso porque tive ajuda, agora não. Tenho certeza que Jareth proibiu todos de me ajudarem, e ainda tem aqueles duendes horríveis...  
Os quatro continuaram andando quando chegaram a duas portas onde em cada uma, havia um duende que mais parecia um cachorro. Um azul e um amarelo.  
- Hey, me lembro de vocês...Aposto que desta vez saberei a resposta certa! - Sarah sorriu  
- O que são eles? - Hermione perguntou curiosa.  
- Nós, jovem, somos guardiãos dessas portas. Para saber como passar por uma, deve fazer uma pergunta apenas para um de nós. Mas um sempre mente, e o outro sempre diz a verdade... - Disse o duende azul.  
- E uma de nós, leva direto ao castelo, e outra, a...Morte Certa! - o vermelho disse.  
- Vai ser moleza! Da outra vez errei, agora sei qual a certa... - Sarah ia para a porta da esquerda, quando o duende vermelho a parou.  
- Espere...  
- A ordem pode ter mudado, ou não... - O azul concluiu.  
- Não é justo!  
- Calma, deixa comigo... - Hermione sorriu a Sarah e se adiantou para a frente do duende azul.  
Harry e Rony sorriram. Hermione era a bruxa mais inteligente de Hogwarts, com certeza conseguiriam.  
- Se você não é a porta certa, me diria que ele é o mentiroso?  
- Sim...  
- Então o outro é a porta certa! - Hermione sorriu  
- Como sabe? - Harry perguntou  
- Se o azul é a porta errada ele me diria que o vermelho mente, ou seja, ele me diria que o vermelho afirmaria que ele é a porta certa, e que o azul é a porta errada. Como a Sarah uma vez comentou que os dois acusam um ao outro de serem mentirosos, o azul nunca afirmaria que é o mentiroso, e sim o outro...  
Os três arregalaram os olhos.  
- Hermione, você me asusta as vezes, sabia? - Rony disse perplexo.  
Hermione apenas sorriu educadamente. Sarah ficou em frente a porta vermelha e a abriu.  
- Então tá igual a antes. - Ela sorriu e os três entraram.  
Saíram num lugar que Sarah se lembrou imediatamende.  
- Bem, aquela porta não leva tão direto ao castelo, mas pelo menos aliviou uma parte da jornada - Ela sorriu.  
Estava num novo lugar cheio de entradas, mas nas paredes, haviam plantas, e logo em frente, haviam mais duas portas. Só que em vez de duendes, eram dois rostos de duendes grudados um em cada porta. Na orelha do rosto do da esquerda, havia uma argola, e no da direita, a argola estava na boca.  
- Outra charada? - Hermione perguntou hesitante.  
- Não - Sarah disse - Com eles, é so escolher uma e abrir.  
- Bem, então vamos escolher né? - Harry disse.  
Sarah escolheu a porta da direita. Ao entrarem, se deram conta que estavam num lugar muito parecido com a Floresta Proibida. Só não era tão fechada quanto a Floresta da Escola.  
- Eu não gosto de florestas...Más lembranças... - Harry comentou, abraçado com Hermione.  
- Espero que aquelas coisas esquisitas não apareçam... - Sarah comentou  
- Que coisas esquisitas? - Rony perguntou com medo.  
- É uns bichos peludos, e seus corpos se desmontam. Eles gostam de arrancar as cabeças, e acham que as nossas tambem da pra tirar que nem a deles.  
Harry, Hermione e Rony olharam Sarah assustados e continuaram andando...   
Sarah explicava algumas coisas aos 3 pelo caminho, quando de repente ouviu um grito. Olhou pra trás e Harry e Hermione haviam desaparecido.  
- Harry? Mione? Cadê vocês? - Rony e Sarah gritavam...  
- Parece que foi ontem que vi essa mesma cena... - Uma voz irônica disse.  
Sarah se virou e tomou um susto.  
- E você não perde a mania de aparecer de repente né? Me assustou! - Ela disse mal-humorada. Era Jareth.  
- Então, vejo que teve sorte desta vez, mas não será por muito tempo...  
- Por quê? - Sarah estranhou - Cadê o Harry e a Mione? Foi você que sumiu com eles não foi?  
Jareth riu.  
- Como você é tola! Claro que não! Eles devem ter feito que nem seu amiguinho Ludo fez da outra vez...pisado em algum lugar falso e caido...Nos veremos por aí... - Ele riu e desapareceu.  
Rony olhou Sarah assustado.  
- E agora?  
- Calma, acho que sei onde eles estão... - Sarah disse... - Vamos, temos que continuar. Talvez demos a sorte de encontrar com eles mais pra frente. Só espero que não se percam. 

Hermione e Harry despencaram como um baque no chão.  
- Onde estamos? - Hermione disse se levantando  
- Acho que pisamos em falso, e viemos parar aqui...Lugarzinho doido não? - Harry disse se levantando também.  
De repente, começaram a sentir um cheiro horrível. Tamparam seus narizes imediatamente.  
- Eu acho que sei onde estamos. Naquele lugar que Sarah falou...O tal do Poço do Fedor Eterno. - Hermione disse fazendo uma careta   
- Então cuidado...Se a gente pisa...  
Avistaram uma ponte velha, e passaram por ela. Ao atravessarem, avistaram um bichinho muito fofo com cara de cachorro, com um tapa-olho de pirata, montado num cachorro branco peludo, bradando uma espada de esgrima.   
- Vamos! Vamos, Avante! Não temos de temer, pois a luta virá e temos de estar prontos e... - O bichinho dizia.  
Harry e Rony o olharam e se aproximaram.  
- Olá...Er, poderia nos ajudar?  
- Pois não, jovens valentes? O que Sr. Didymmus pode fazer por tão jovens criaturas como vocês?  
- Ah, então você é Didymmus! Bem que Sarah disse que você era muito fofo... - Hermione disse sorrindo de surpresa.  
- Sarah? Lady Sarah? Ela está aqui?  
- Sim... - Harry disse... - Ela disse as palavras novamente, para um rapaz na escola de magia de Hogwarts, e estamos aqui pra ajudar ela...Senão ela é expulsa. Só que nos perdemos.   
- Bem, então quer dizer que Lady Sarah voltou? Bem, posso lhes informar o caminho. Vamos! Juntos como irmãos, pela justiça!   
- Ele me lembra o Sr. Cadogan... - Harry sussurrou para Hermione que riu.  
E seguiram o bichinho.  
- Mione, tive uma idéia! - Harry disse... - Poderiamos tentar o feitiço dos quatro pontos e sabermos a região exata que estamos...  
- Ótima idéia, Harry.  
Eles pararam de caminhar e Harry apontou sua varinha para o alto. Mas nada aconteceu...  
- Mione...Eu to com um leve pressentimento de que nossa magia, não funciona neste lugar... - Harry disse a olhando sério.  
- E agora? - Mione disse com um olhar preocupado.  
- Acho que teremos que tentar achar Sarah e Rony...

Cap 19 – Desencontros

Sarah e Rony andavam muito tempo, quando foram parar num lugar que Sarah se lembrava bem.  
- Sarah, foi você? - Rony disse tapando o nariz com cara de nojo.   
Sarah riu  
- Claro que não! Estamos no Poço do Fedor Eterno...Cuidado para não pisar nesse lamaçal, ou você federá para sempre...  
No meio do lago, haviam várias pedras. Sarah e Rony pisaram de vagar nas pedras e conseguiram atravessar o lago, com dificuldade, pois o cheiro era insuportável. Sarah olhou para uma toca em frente e comentou:  
- Sr. Didymmus mora ali, me pergunto aonde ele está agora...  
- Quem? - Rony perguntou  
- Um dos amigos que fiz...  
Continuaram andando, e foram sair numa outra floresta.  
- Jesus, to cansado! - Rony ofegava - E faminto.  
- Aguardaremos um pouco, não como nada desse lugar, depois do que me aconteceu.  
E continuaram andando.

No castelo, Draco estava sentado na janela, observando os duendes com repugnância.  
- Não acredito onde vim parar, tudo por causa daquela sangue-ruim! Se meu pai souber disso...  
- Seu pai não lhe ajudará, aliás, aposto que não vai tentar nada, porque como lhe expliquei mais cedo, as artimanhas de seu povo não me atingem nem um pouco.  
- E eu lá tenho culpa daquela sangue-ruim ter vindo parar num lugar tão anormal quanto ela? O que eu tinha a ver com isso... - Draco dizia mal-humorado...- Isso ta entediante! Aquela idiota, pra que ela tinha que entrar na Sonserina? Sangue-ruim imunda...   
Jareth se aproximou de Malfoy, e o encarou sério. Um cristal apareceu em sua mão, e Jareth brincava com o cristal pelas mãos.   
- Não ouse falar assim de Sarah na minha frente, mortal idiota! Está vendo bem isso? Você sabe o que é isso?   
Draco gelou e gaguejou.  
- Um cris-cristal...  
- Mais que um cristal...Pode se tornar no seu pior pesadelo, caso não tome cuidado...  
"Eu acho melhor Sarah me achar logo, não aguento mais esse lugar com esse cara louco com olhos de duas cores..." - Draco pensava enquanto ficava quieto, observando pela janela a Cidade dos Duendes. "Pelo o que havia entendido, Sarah odiava Jareth, e Jareth não gostava de Sarah, então...Por quê ele a defendia daquela maneira?" - Era o que ele se perguntava.

Mione e Harry continuavam andando, quando chegaram ao final da floresta. Não sabiam mais pra onde ir.  
- Eu to quase ficando louca nesse lugar... - Mione comentou encostando-se em uma árvore.  
Harry ofegava de cansaço, e se sentou numa grande raíz de árvore.  
- Vamos descansar um pouco, pelo que to vendo, num ta tão longe da Cidade dos Duendes...Já passamos boa parte da Floresta. - Harry disse olhando Mione. Pensou bem então disse - Mione, sente-se também, você vai acabar cansando de ficar em pé.  
Mione sorriu para o garoto e se sentou ao lado dele.  
- Nunca pensei que um dia precisariamos salvar a pele de Malfoy, ah...Ele vai ficar devendo essa... - Mione comentou.  
- Com certeza! - Harry comentou... - Agora, me pergunto aonde os outros estão...Será que já chegaram lá?  
- É bem provável, Sarah conhece bem aqui...Apesar de que o lugar vive mudando...- Mione dizia pensativa.  
Harry e Mione permaneceram em silêncio por um tempo.  
- Mione, queria te perguntar uma coisa... - Harry disse nervoso.  
- O quê? - Ela perguntou curiosa...  
- Hum...É que...bem, lembra o que aconteceu? Queria saber se algo importou pra você...  
- Claro que sim, Harry...Mas, por quê essa pergunta...  
- Por causa disso... - Harry foi aproximando seu rosto do de Mione lentamente, mas antes de qualquer coisa, ouviram gritos e se levantaram correndo.  
- Olhem só! ARRANQUEM AS CABEÇAS DELES! - Umas criaturas esquisitas de cores laranjadas cujas cabeças se soltavam do corpo vinham na direção dos dois. Sem pensar duas vezes, Harry e Mione desataram a correr.  
- São aquele bichos que Sarah mencionou...Rápido! - Mione disse correndo quando entraram por uma porta, e ao passarem, a fecharam atrás deles.  
- Mione...- Harry disse olhando para frente, surpreso... - Olhe aonde estamos.  
- Harry! É a cidade dos Duendes! - Mione sorriu.

- Avante cavaleiros e jovem Lady! - Sr. Didymmus dizia em seu cachorro, guiando Sarah e Rony.  
- Falta muito? - Rony perguntou cansado.  
- Não! Chegamos, Ali está o portão da Cidade dos Duendes! - Sarah disse sorrindo de alívio... - chegar o castelo vai ser fácil...Passar pelos duendes de Jareth é que vai ser o problema...  
Rony fez uma careta assustada, e os tres atravessaram os portões da Cidade dos Duendes.

Cap 20 – Enfim, na Cidade dos Duendes

Jareth estava em seu trono, observando o relógio impaciente, quando um dos duendes entrou correndo na sala do trono.  
- Majestade! Majestade! Os garotos...Chegaram na Cidade Dos Duendes!   
- Impeçam imediatamente! - Jareth se levantou rapidamente, ordenando. - Ou melhor, só dificultem... - Disse ele pensando bem.  
- Pra que você tá fazendo isso afinal? - Draco disse entediado, se sentando no chão.  
- Sabe, Draco...Eu se fosse você ficava quieto na sua...Não se meta aonde não é chamado.

Sarah olhou a entrada da cidade e não acreditou...  
- Harry! Mione! - Ela gritou  
os dois se viraram e correram até ela.  
- O que aconteceu? Se perderam? - Rony perguntou curioso, abraçando os amigos.  
- Aham...Bem, e agora Sarah? O que faremos? - Hermione perguntou  
- Bem, temos que chegar ao castelo...Ah, Sr. Didymmus, que bom revê-lo.   
- My Lady! - O bichinho disse sorrindo montado em seu cachorro. - Whoa Ambrosius, calma...são amigos... - Ele disse ao seu cachorro, que tremia sem parar e latia.  
Sarah olhou em volta e estranhou estar tudo vazio.  
- O que foi Sarah? - Hermione perguntou  
- Nada é que...É muito estranho estar tudo quieto assim...Bem, vamos...  
Ao darem um passo a frente duzentos duendes se postaram a frente da passagem  
- É...Nós íamos... - Rony comentou.  
- E nossa mágica não funciona aqui...O que faremos? - Hermione perguntou assustada, se segurando no braço de Harry.   
- Correr! - Sarah disse, e todos desataram a correr por onde dava.

Draco ainda estava no castelo, entediado. Não aguentava mais ficar naquele lugar, cheio daquelas criaturas esquisitas. "Aquela sangue-ruim vai me pagar por isso..." - era o que o garoto pensava.  
- Nem pense nisso, Malfoy! - Uma voz ecoou a sala em que Draco estava. Era a voz de Jareth.  
Pelo que Malfoy percebera, Jareth podia saber o que acontece em todos os lugares possiveis, ler pensamentos e tudo mais... "Que otimo!" - ele pensava.  
- Quando isso vai acabar hein? - Draco berrou...  
- Logo em breve... - Jareth riu e desapareceu dali...

Sarah e seus amigos se escondiam pela cidade dos duendes, quando um duende que os perseguia carregava um tipo de lança com um bicho de dentes afiados na ponta, que quase a mordera.  
- Sai daqui! - Ela chutou o duende longe, e se escondeu dentro de uma casa de duende abandonada.  
- Que foi Sarah? Perdeu aquela bravura toda?  
Sarah se virou assustada. Era Jareth.  
- Parece que foi moleza, não? Vamos ver se consegue lidar com isso...  
Jareth apontou o relogio e o adiantou meia hora...Agora Sarah só tinha 20 minutos para salvar Draco e se salvar de ser expulsa de Hogwarts.  
- Não é justo, não é justo! - Sarah disse com raiva.  
- Novidade... - Jareth riu e desapareceu novamente  
- Eu não acredito! - Sarah disse olhando o relógio.   
Resolvera sair daquela casa, reunir os amigos, e correr em direção ao castelo. E foi o que fizeram.  
- Rápido, vamos! - Sarah gritou, e todos se reuniram, correndo o máximo que podiam em direção ao castelo.  
Ao chegarem na porta, subiram as grandes escadarias, sem saberem pra onde ir, quando tiveram uma surpresa na porta. Ela não abria.   
- AHHHHHH! Que raiva! Isso não é justo! - Sarah gritava...  
- Pior que nem com feitiço dá pra abrir...Ele deve ter bloqueado para não obtermos ajuda nem das nossas varinhas...E não consigo acreditar que ele adiantou o relógio! Que grande covarde! - Hermione dizia alarmada.  
- Temos que tentar, todos juntos. - Rony disse fazendo força na porta. Os outros o imitaram.  
Aquelas portas pareciam mais com as portas de Hogwarts, grandes e pesadas. Ficaram um bom tempo fazendo força, até que ela começou a se arrastar.  
Todos estavam suados e cansados.  
- Vamos! Precisamos achar Draco. Temos 5 minutos - Sarah disse apressada, e começaram a correr pelos corredores do castelo. Sarah e Sr. Dydimmus iam na frente, por conhecerem o lugar. Harry, Rony e Mione iam atrás, esta sempre agarrada ao braço de Harry.  
Ao passarem por uma porta, se depararam com uma sala cheia de escadas, em varias formas...  
- Ok...conheço isso, é a sala de escadas mas... - Sarah dizia pensativa.  
- Mas o quê? - Rony perguntou  
- Mas dessa vez é diferente...Da outra vez, Toby ficava engatinhando, e eu nunca o alcançava...Draco não está engatinhando por aí, obviamente. Teremos que achar qual desses corredores devemos tomar para achá-lo...  
- Isso vai ser difícil...Como faremos isso? É impossível entrar em alguns...E se ele estiver em um desses aí embaixo? - Rony disse apontando para baixo...  
Sarah o olhou e disse cabisbaixa.  
- Não sei, Rony...Realmente, não sei

Cap 21 – A Busca por Malfoy

Sarah olhou em volta pensativa e teve uma idéia repentina.  
- Ok...Vamos nos separar...Quem achar a passagem certa, avisa os outros ok? Bem, nem todas serão possíveis...Mas vamos tentar...  
Todos olharam Sarah, e resolveram seguir a idéia da garota.   
Hermione desceu e foi para a esquerda, Sarah foi pra baixo e seguiu reto, Rony subiu e foi pra direita, Harry desceu, e foi pra direita e Sr. Didymmus subiu e foi pra esquerda.  
Hermione olhou em todas as passagens possíveis que estavam próximas, mas não via nada, apenas mais e mais corredores...Todos os outros acharam mais e mais corredores...  
- Sarah...Isso não vai dar certo. A cada passagem, tem mais zilhões de corredores e portas, e acho que cada uma dessas portas tem mais zilhõesde corredores e de portas e por aí vai...Ficaremos aqui o ano todo, e você tem... - Hermione olhou no relógio. -MEU DEUS! 60 segundos! Corram!  
Sarah pensou por alguns segundos..."Droga. O que eu faço? Preciso achar Draco...ah...já sei!"  
- Gente, já sei...Pulem!  
- Mas...cairemos... - Rony disse olhando para o imenso abismo que havia no centro de tudo...  
- Isso não é um abismo, aqui nem tudo é o que parece, andem, pulem! Já fiz isso antes... - Ela disse com urgência... - PULEM!  
E todos pularam. Quando Sarah ia pular, o relógio bateu as 13 horas.  
- DROGA! NÃO É JUSTO!  
Sarah pulou, mas junto com os outros, não caíra no lugar que caira da outra vez. Caira na Masmorra do Esquecimento, um tipo de buraco todo escuro. Sr. Didymmus ascendera algumas velas que haviam no buraco. Ao olharem em volta, todos gritaram.  
Haviam esqueletos pendurados nas paredes e acorrentados.  
- Essa é a masmorra do esquecimento, um lugar onde se joga quem quer se esquecer...  
- Mas...O que aconteceu? Por quê caímos aqui? - Harry olhava em volta.  
- Ainda estavamos caindo Harry, antes de Sarah pular, o relógio bateu as 13 horas... - Hermione dizia preocupada.  
- Acho que perdemos... - Sarah lamentava esmurrando a parede - DROGA! Agora eu to ferrada...  
- Nossa...Como ela é inteligente... - Uma voz irônica disse.  
- Jareth? Ah não... - Sarah lamentou.  
- Pelo que pode ver Sarah, você perdeu...  
- Mas, tenho que voltar a Hogwarts, e o pai do Draco vai matar a gente se souber disso...Além do mais, vou ser expulsa e...  
- Sarah, você nao vê que está sendo egoísta? - Ele disse  
- Eu egoísta? Você só dificultou tudo que nem da outra vez... - Sarah berrava.  
Jareth a olhava irônico, e sem se alterar respondeu. Os outros olhavam surpresos aquela discussão que não parecia terminar cedo...  
- Deixe - me refrescar sua memória...Foi VOCÊ quem pediu que seu irmão fosse levado da outra vez, foi VOCÊ que se acovardou depois, e eu, virei o mundo de cabeça pra baixo por VOCÊ, reorganizei o tempo por você, fiz tudo o que VOCÊ pediu! E VOCÊ reclamou o tempo todo, sempre com a mesma desculpa. E depois de tudo, depois de conhecer tudo sobre o Labirinto e as palavras, você vai e as pronuncia de novo, e você sabia que iria entrar em encrenca, mas mesmo assim, VOCÊ agiu sem pensar. E eu sou o malvado da história? Isso NÃO É UM CONTO DE FADAS Sarah, você conhecia as regras, conhecia TUDO! E de novo, cometeu aquele mesmo erro passado. Não tá na hora de você começar a assumir seus erros? - Ele a olhou cruzando os braços, arrogante.  
Jareth tinha muitas falhas, claro, mas tinha que concordar. Sarah se sentou no chão derrotada. Jareth se abaixou também e disse a encarando.  
- O mundo não vive de suas expectativas, e muito menos gira em torno de você! E tem mais uma coisa...  
Sarah o olhou.  
- Tudo o que fiz foi por você, você recusou tudo o que ofereci, e mesmo assim, eu continuei vivendo de suas expectativas sobre mim. E quando você me derrotou e destruiu meu Labirinto, me dizendo aquelas palavras, você não sabe o mal que causou. Mas dessa vez, você ta experimentando a derrota. Tá vendo? Sentindo tudo o que senti? É duro não, mas agora você pode me compreender, não é mesmo.  
Sarah apenas o olhava, sem falar nada.  
- Agora, o que eu não entendo, é o porque de você fugir tanto de mim neste ano...Sendo que a culpada de tudo, foi simplesmente VOCÊ!  
Sarah resolveu dizer alguma coisa.  
- E agora? O que acontece?  
- Bem, seu amiguinho não tem nada a ver com essa história, então ele poderá ir...Mas você, Sarah, você fica!  
Sarah arregalou os olhos e se levantou rapidamente.  
- O QUÊ?  
- Estou sendo generoso Sarah, poderia deixar aquele loiro aguado aqui tambem, e seus amiguinhos que também foram derrotados, mas não!  
- E...Eu tenho escolha? - Sarah se lamentava.  
- Não! - Jareth disse sem rodeios.  
Hermione que assistia tudo, se aproximou hesitante e começou a falar.   
- Desculpa me intrometer mas, o Profº Dumbledore disse que ela teria que se formar na escola antes de qualquer coisa...  
Jareth observou a garota e depois Sarah.  
- Bem, já que tinha dado minha palavra ao Profº Dumbledore, não posso falhar com ele...Ok, mas depois você virá.   
Sarah estava um pouco mais aliviada. Não sabia o que sentia. Não sentia mais raiva de Jareth, apenas magoa por ter sido injusto, mas como ele dissera, ela tivera quase toda a culpa. Fazia alguns dias que andava mutio confusa e estranha, e não sabia explicar o que era, então resolvera ignorar. Mas com essa idéia de viver no Labirinto para sempre após se formar, estava fazendo tudo voltar a tona.  
- Bem, suponho que voltará a Hogwarts, por causa do evento? - Sarah disse ainda de cara fechada.  
- Não! Mandarei uma mensagem a Dumbledore...Ah,claro, o amiguinho de vocês... - Jareth fez aparecer um cristal em suas mãos e o jogou ao alto. Quando caiu no chão, se estourou no chão e Draco aparecera. Olhava a todos de um jeito meio aliviado, meio mal-humorado.  
- Finalmente, Hein? Achei que tinham se esquecido de mim... - Draco olhava Jareth - Não aguentava mais esse cara...E você, sangue - ruim ,me paga!  
- Eu se fosse você, Malfoy, nem tentava! - Jareth disse ameaçador - Você me virá de novo Sarah, não se preocupe... - Ele riu e desapareceu.  
Logo todos olharam em volta e o buraco negro havia desaparecido, estavam de volta a Hogwarts.

Cap 22 – Crazy End

Haviam se passado 2 meses que Sarah voltara novamente do Labirinto. Draco Malfoy, depois de tudo o que acontecera, decidira ignorar totalmente a existência de Sarah.  
Sarah passara os próximos dias muito pensativa. Não conseguia prestar muita atenção nas aulas, mas conseguira fazer alguma coisa no torneio. A ausência de Jareth foi justificada por Dumbledore (claro que ele omitiu o verdadeiro motivo) e Sarah permanecia com o pensamento de que nunca mais voltaria pra casa. Aquilo era...Injusto, claro, mas a culpa era toda dela...Não toda, boa parte era...E isso que mais a chateava.  
A semana de provas finais se passaram muito rápido.  
- Sarah? Você está bem? - Perguntara Hermione se aproximando da garota com Harry e Rony.  
- Aham... - Sarah os olhou e sorriu - Calma, gente, não é a pior coisa do mundo...Houve injustiça da parte de Jareth e burrada da minha parte, mas até que não é tão ruim...Não precisarei nunca mais ver Karen na minha frente...Só vou sentir falta de meu pai e de Toby...Mas ainda tem tempo até lá...  
Sarah não compreeendia como não se sentia triste. Ela odiava Jareth, por ser tão arrogante, injusto, frio, irônico e...lindo. "Ok, Sarah Williams, agora foi longe demias...pare de pensar nessas besteiras!" Sarah pensava quieta. "Não é besteira, é verdade..." - Ela discutia com ela mesma mentalmente.  
Harry, Rony e Hermione a olharam estranhamente. Não sabiam como Sarah se conformava daquele jeito, mas parecia que ela estava meio nervosa e aliviada ao mesmo tempo.  
- Ok, não adianta eu ficar aqui me martirizando o tempo todo! Vamos, daqui dois dias iremos pra casa... - Sarah sorriu.  
E entraram.  
- Ah, Harry, gostaria de falar com você...- Hermione disse  
- Claro Mione, vamos até a Sala Comunal da Grifinória, deve estar vazia agora...Er...A gente já volta! - Ele disse a Sarah e Rony e se foram.  
- Esses dois... - Sara e Rony disseram ao mesmo tempo e riram.

Harry e Mione entraram na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, e como Harry havia dito, estava vazia. Os dois se sentaram na poltrona em frente a lareira.  
- Harry, o que será de nós dois daqui pra frente? - Hermione dissera de uma vez.  
Harry a olhou surpreso, mas respondeu.  
- Bem, eu queria ter falado nisso antes, mas fiquei com medo da sua reação, ou de ter mudado sua idéia, sei lá eu...A questão é que Mione, eu descobri que gosto muito de você e gostaria que você fosse minha namorada...Aceita?  
Hermione o olhou surpresa, mas sorridente.  
- Ah, claro que quero né, Harry? - Ela disse sorrindo, o puxou para si e o beijou apaixonadamente.

1 ano depois...

Era o último dia de Sarah em Hogwarts, e ela estava muito ansiosa. Acabara de se formar na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e conversava com seus amigos, apesar de não estar prestando muita atenção na conversa...  
Sarah estava nervosa, sabia que a qualquer momento, Jareth aparecia, e até que não tardou muito...  
Antes de ir embora, Sarah se despediu de seus amigos.  
- Acho que uma coruja entrega correspondencias lá... - Sarah tentava rir, mas não conseguia. Sentiria muito a falta dos amigos - Bem, qualquer coisa eu tentarei manter contato...Vou sentir saudades de vocês... - Ela disse abraçando um por um.   
Hermione estava com lágrimas nos olhos e Harry e Rony tristes.  
- Não acredito que não vai mais ver a gente... - Hermione disse triste, a abraçando...  
- É, vai ser difícil, mas ainda estarei viva...Nada é impossível...E talvez vocês possam me visitar algum dia, passar as férias, sei lá... - Sarah sorriu e a soltou.   
Jareth se aproximou.  
- Bem, vamos?  
Sarah assentiu e Jareth jogou um cristal pra cima, fazendo-os desaparecer logo e deixando pra trás um trio muito triste e cabisbaixo. 

Sarah olhou em volta.  
- Vou ao meu quarto, e sim, sei onde é...Se me perder por aí, eu me viro... - Sarah disse e subiu umas escadas. Se achou num corredor com várias portas e acabou achando seu quarto. Se jogou na cama exausta, relembrando tudo que acontecera nos últimos 2 anos.  
Uma duende entrara em seu quarto, parecia ser uma empregada ou algo assim.  
- Há vestidos no guarda-roupa, o jantar sai as 8.  
E saiu.  
Sarah permaneceu o tempo todo em seu quarto, e resolvera se trocar logo depois de tomar banho, antes que Jareth viesse buscá-la impaciente.  
Sarah vestira um vestido vermelho longo e cinturado, de alças. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, pois não estava com paciência para arrumá-lo de alguma maneira.  
Sarah desceu e logo Jareth apareceu. Após jantarem, Sarah ia voltar ao seu quarto, quando Jareth segurou seu braço.  
- Com raiva de mim? - Ele sorriu.  
Sarah o olhou nos olhos, e ficou um tempo pensativa. Tudo aquilo que sentira antes, estava voltando com tudo agora.  
- N-não...  
- Sarah, não faz sentido nos odiarmos uns aos outros desse jeito. Você viverá aqui agora, e uma boa maneira é começar tudo de novo...Vamos esquecer o que houve antes, e começar de novo. Você sabe que poderá realizar todos os seus sonhos, basta querer...  
Sarah o fitou por um momento sem acreditar...Jareth estava tentando se desculpar? Bem, não tinha porque não, afinal não poderia viver o resto da vida brigando com ele. Tentou falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu.  
Jareth tomou sua mão direita e a beijou educadamente.  
- Jareth, Rei dos Duendes.  
- Sarah Williams! - Ela sorriu.  
Jareth a olhou, se aproximou de Sarah e a beijou delicadamente.  
- Isso parece um conto de fadas... - Sarah disse sorrindo e corando.  
- Não parece, é um!

FIM!


End file.
